Rito's New Troubles Vol 4
by Sallem Cortez 004
Summary: Continuing where we left off in the last Volume, a great pest has gone home, Haruna's still in a coma, and a new teacher arrives at Rito's school. As Tearju tries to adjust to life on Earth and reconnect with her daughter, events naturally conspire to add her to Rito's harem. However, with the deterrent to Rito's bad luck gone, you can bet things will really fall apart soon. 4/6.
1. New Woman? Angry Mob? Here We Go Again

Tonda Gossa, Everybody! It's what you've been waiting for! Rito's New Troubles Volume 4! Just a quick reminder; Volumes 4, 5, and 6 will be around 5 or 6 chapters long at most. Therefor, look forward to more To Love-Ru in short order from now on. Without further adieu, let's get this party started!

* * *

**With Rito - A Little Over One Week After the end of Volume 3**

Rito was out of sorts. While he was glad that Sallem had left a week ago, leaving him to try and resume a sense of normalcy, things had changed too much during his stay for his life to ever go back to what it once was. That wasn't to say that everything that happened had been bad, but it wasn't all good either. The main more of less good thing that had happened to him was his harem. Yes, he was comfortable with that term now. It was actually kinda silly for him to try and deny it any further. What he had with Lala, Ryouko, Yami, and Yui was undeniably reciprocated love, and a bond he would never want to lose.

However, with the good also came the bad. During Sallem's stay on Earth, Rito had learned that he was haunted by the vengeful spirit of a 9/11 suicide bomber looking for the virgins he was promised by his leader, and achieving this goal by causing him to fall all over women. While most people would despise the idea of being haunter by a terrorist with all their being, Rito slowly took it in stride, as he'd already been exposed to enough oddities over the past year or so to have developed a low level tolerance to oddities like this. No, the real main problem he had, was that the thing had apparently decided to put Haruna - his first crush - into a coma via car collision. To make matters worse, even with advanced aliens working on the problem, there was still the matter of the curse the terrorist placed on Haruna, rendering any means of revival useless until the problem was dealt with at its source.

Because of all these bad events culminating, Oshizu had gone on a quest on Sallem's instruction, to gain enough power to remove the curse plaguing her best friend and defeat the spirit with her own powers. Also, since Sallem had left, the evil spirit had resumed its old ways now that the deterrent of his power was gone. Meaning, he was falling over a lot again.

Speaking of which...

"WAHHH! Panicked Rito as he toppled over and landed face first on Lala's bosom. "I'm so sorry!" He apologized as he tried to right himself, only to grab her tail as he braced himself. At Lala's moaning, Rito panicked again and landed in her boobs again. "Damn it," Grunted Rito as he got up, making sure he wasn't touching anything this time. "Why does it seem like that evil spirit is trying to make up for lost time?"

"Well, that might actually be the case." Said Peke. "Based on what you and Sallem have mentioned, the spirit haunting you is extremely perverted. Willing to kill yourself and thousands more for endless sex is pretty much as low as any man can go. Not to mention the fact it actually believed such a thing is proof of how stupid it is."

Rito sighed. "Whatever, can we just hurry up to school already?" He whined, only to receive a firm whack to the back of the head for his troubles. "Ow!" He winced in pain as he turned to see who his attacker was.

"I'm disappointed in you, Rito!" Scolded Yui harshly. "You may be upset about Haruna being in a coma, but so are the rest of her friends! Also, in case you haven't noticed you have 4 other women who depend on you for emotional support in times like these as well. Remember when I confessed to you and we found out about Haruna's situation not long after?" She said firmly.

His expression lifting somewhat at Yui's words, Rito stood up straight. "I still have my friends, family, and harem. Haruna will wake up eventually, it'll just take time." He said with renewed confidence, glad that he had Yui's unwavering spirit to keep him and others focused in trying times. He was actually surprised that she'd made the transition from friend to lover so easily once she confessed with her determination like it was.

"That's right," Said Yami as she joined them on the way to school, wrapping her arms around Rito's arm as she did so. "Haruna's growing to be a friend to me as well, and since I can't really do anything to help her like Ryouko can, the best I can do is stay in high spirits for her sake."

"I noticed that you've been clinging to me a lot since we started going out, Yami." Observed Rito curiously. "No offense but I never would have pegged you as the type."

"You make me feel safe, Rito." Explained Yami, a tinge of red to her cheeks. "I know that I don't have much to worry about physically as an experienced assassin, but you and Mikan give me emotional support that I haven't had for so long now."

"Yami," Whispered Rito, grabbing her hand tenderly. "Don't worry. While the life you once had may be gone now, you've got new friends and family now."

"I know," Said Yami as she snuggled Rito closely. "That's why I'm not going to let anything steal my happiness this time."

"That's good to hear, Yami." Agreed Rito as the group arrived at school. "And you know what? Just talking with you three has got me feeling better already."

"Glad to help, Rito!" Smiled Lala as she hugged him and Yami, much to the protest of the former. "And you'll see, Haruna will be up before you know it."

"Of course," Nodded Yui confidently. "She's the class representative, so if she didn't get better soon, it would be a bother for me as well."

"You still have trouble expressing yourself." Noticed Yami bluntly, causing Yui's eyebrow to twitch in irritation.

"Um, guys?" Began Rito awkwardly, being all too aware of the glares he was getting from the male half of the school. "Maybe we should just focus on getting to class right now?" He suggested.

* * *

**Later - In Class**

"Alright everyone," Began Honekawa-sensei shakily. "I know that this is sudden, but due to the trouble I'm having with my job thanks to my advanced age, The Principal has seen fit to hire an assistant teacher for my class."

_'It's probably an attractive woman,'_ Thought Rito, knowing his hentai Principal. _'Might be an alien too, with the pattern I've already seen.' _He added as an afterthought.

"You may come in now." Said Honekawa-sensei.

When the door opened and the new assistant teacher came in, ever male in the class except Rito was drooling over her right away. However, Rito was in shock as well, though due to a completely different reason. The woman had long blond hair and glasses, looked to be somewhere in her late 20's or early 30's, and was dressed entirely in a formal black attire. But most stunning, was that she looked like an older version of Yami.

_'Could she possibly be...?'_ Wondered Rito as he gave Yami a sideways glance. Seeing her eyes widened slightly and her jaw a little slack - which was the most surprised he'd ever seen her - he decided that she must be, even before she introduced herself.

"Hello everyone," Began Tearju, pausing to find Yami in the class, subduing her surprise just as well as her clone did. "My name is Tearju Lunatique, and I look forward to working with you from now on." She bowed slightly to the class, most of the male half staring eagerly at her, with a few of the more savvy ones giving Rito death glares, the meaning of which were obvious.

You have enough, give the rest of us a shot.

Somehow Rito got the feeling that another angry mob of adolescent boys would try to run him down before long.

* * *

**Lunch Time - With Rito**

As Rito got out his lunch, he noticed Yami make a hasty retreat from the classroom. _'Why am I not surprised?'_ He asked himself. Really, for Yami to see the closest thing she'd ever had to a mother suddenly appear in front of her, it was obvious there would be a lot of things on her mind, and knowing her as well as Rito did, he knew she'd want some time alone to process things. _'But as her boyfriend, I should probably see if there's anything I can do to help too.'_ Just as he was about to go after her however, Tearju approached him.

"Excuse me, but would your name happen to be Rito Yuuki?" Tearju asked him nervously.

Noticing all the glares he was receiving from the male half of the class, Rito decided it would be a good idea to save any talking for later. "Sorry, but I really have something else I need to do right now." He apologized. "So if we could just have this talk later, I'd really appreciate it." Grabbing his lunch, he made a quick getaway out the door.

"Wait a second!" Pleaded Tearju as she rushed out the door after him. "I really need to talk to you!"

"He is so dead!" Seethed every boy in the class as they rushed after both Rito and Tearju, intent on attacking Rito because of how unfair it was that he got so much attention from attractive women. Once again, the charge was being lead by Saruyama.

"I really don't have time for this!" Called Rito back to Tearju, visibly panicking when he saw the very familiar sight of an angry mob of lonely teenage boys. "This will have to wait until later!"

"Please come back here, Rito!" Begged Tearju as she began gaining ground on him, not noticing the mob at all. "Please stop running from me! I need this right now!" Hearing this, the angry mob picked up their pace.

"Stop making things worse!" Panicked Rito when he noticed how fast Tearju and the mob were gaining.

"If you would just stop for a second, I know we can work this oouuu-!" Screeched Tearju as she tripped over her own feet and fell on top of Rito.

"Owww," Grunted Rito from the floor as he turned around to right himself. When he saw that Tearju had landed on him in a compromising position, her butt in the air, and her breasts on his waist, his eyes widened in mortal terror, knowing that the mob was now more envious than ever. "Please don't hurt me!" He begged in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Tearju replied as she got on her hands and knees and crawled up to Rito's face, thinking he was talking to her. "Ryouko told me that before I do anything else, I should talk to you."

"Please, for the last time whatever you have to say can wait until later. Right now I have to go!" Rito pleaded as he tried to back away from the danger zone.

"Please! I'm begging you! I need your help!" Asked Tearju as she grabbed him by his shoulder.

The mob, finally having had enough, descend upon Rito and Tearju like a swarm of locusts...

Or rather, they would have if Yami hadn't shown up in the nick of time to beat them off with her hair fists.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Demanded Yami coldly as her hair shifted to blades. "Otherwise I won't hold back this time." The mob, needing no more motivation, ran away.

"Thanks for your help, Yami." Said Rito awkwardly, noticing the subtle tension in Yami's expression.

"Eve..." Breathed Tearju as she stared at the girl who was - for all intents and purposes - her daughter. "Or... I suppose you go by Yami-chan now." She corrected herself sadly.

"Rito," Yami began as she pulled him up, completely ignoring Tearju. "Come with me." She gestured without emotion. "And leave her behind." She tagged on coldly.

"Wait a second, Yami. Don't you want to-huh?" Rito tried to follow her, but stopped when he felt something cold tug at his left wrist. "What the-?" He wondered as he glanced at his arm, and saw a semitransparent pair of handcuffs linking his left wrist to Tearju's right.

As all three parties took notice of the handcuffs, Yami came to a conclusion first, followed shortly by Rito, while Tearju remained uninformed and confused.

"It looks like the ghost is acting up again." Sighed Rito, hoping that just once he could go through a whole week normally. Without any form of supernatural or extraterrestrial mayhem making life harder for himself and others.

"I think it would be best if you went to talk to Ryouko," Yami suggested. "I'll meet you there." She said before running off faster than either Rito or Tearju could keep up with normally, let alone while handcuffed together.

"Wait! Yami-!" Pleaded Tearju, only for her daughter to already be gone. As she lowered her head in sadness, Rito placed a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," Invited Rito gently. "We know where she's going, so we can talk to her when we get there."

Blinking in confusion a few times at Rito as he helped her up, Tearju spoke. "Did Yami just call you her..." She trailed off nervously.

"Yeah," Nodded Rito to her unfinished question. "I am Yami's boyfriend."

Quickly, the confusion and shock on Tearju's face gave way to a soft smile. "Thank you. Ryouko has spoken so highly of you. So to hear that my daughter's found someone like you to love is a huge weight off of my shoulders."

"You're welcome." Said Rito as he lead her to Ryouko's office.

* * *

**Ryouko's Office**

"Rito, Tearju, it's good to see you both." Greeted Ryouko cordially, not noticing or not caring that Tearju was staring slack-jawed at her new musculature. "Though I must say, having that kind of foreplay when you've just met is a bit much, don't you think?" She asked as she pointed at the ghostly handcuffs linking the two together.

"It's not like that, Ryouko." Insisted Rito as he hoisted up the chain. "The ghost did it."

"I can see that," Joked Ryouko as she walked over to them and hugged her old friend. "Tearju, it's good to see you again after all these years."

"Uhh, it's good to see you again too Ryouko." Tearju grunted as she awkwardly returned the hug. "Though I have to say, you've really... changed since I last saw you."

"What can I say?" Began Ryouko as she took off her lab coat and struck a few poses, welcoming everyone to the gun show. "I was looking for a change, but it seems I got more than I bargained for."

"I heard it was an accident caused by Lala." Deadpanned Yami.

"Well, that too I suppose." Admitted Ryouko as she put her coat back on. "At any rate, it seems as if you've landed yourself in another fine jam, Rito."

"You can say that again," Sighed Rito as he and Tearju sat down on a bed. "But before that Ryouko, how do you and Tearju know each other?"

"Ryouko and I are old friends from our school days." Tearju explained as she pulled out a picture of a younger her and Ryouko. "I was what you might call the shy and awkward girl, while she was the more outgoing and playful one. We were pretty much opposites, and we still are, but we were the best of friends before we went our separate ways."

"It's been years since we've seen each other," Ryouko picked up the conversation. "Though it was only about a week ago that I made efforts to track her down at Sallem's request."

Rito's eyes widened in shock at the mention of Sallem's name as he turned towards Tearju. _'Fuuuuck.'_ He cursed mentally.

"I honestly have no idea why the richest man in the galaxy would want to help me in any way," Tearju said. "But at the very least, with the way things are now, I can finally stop running." As she said this, her expression became downcast.

"Running?" Wondered Rito. "What do you mean by that?"

Tearju hesitated and glanced at Yami before answering. "When I joined the organization that would clone Ev... I mean, Yami from my DNA and modify her body with nanomachines, I wasn't aware of their true nature. As soon as I learned what they were planning to do with the child I had come to love as a daughter, and even make more like her for the same purpose, I tried everything I could to get her out of there," As her story went on, tears began to form in her eyes. "However, it was all I could manage just to get out of there with my own life. After that I had to hop from planet to planet, hiding my identity all the while. Eventually I heard that the organization had been wiped out, and I feared the worst for you," She said as she looked at Yami, who was looking out the window, seeming not to care about her words.

"But it wasn't long before I heard rumors about an assassin named Golden Darkness," Tearju continued, tears now falling freely. "I knew that it had to be you, and just thinking about what you must have gone through to wind up like that..." Tearju could take no more, as she broke down sobbing into the nearest available shoulder. Which, due to being handcuffed, was Rito's.

"I don't care," Cut in Yami coldly as she casually used her hair to separate her mother from her boyfriend. "Regardless of anything else, the fact is that I am the way I am now, and no words will change that. I am Golden Darkness. I am Yami. I am part of Rito Yuuki's harem. Also, I don't want you joining." She finished as she used her hair to hold Rito and Tearju's linked hand taught, and sliced through the chain with a hair blade. However, instead of severing the chain, her hair merely passed through it. Glaring at the chain intensely as if that could sever it, she pouted bitterly. "This is not good."

Tearju blinked in confusion at Yami. "H-Harem?" She parroted in shock. "Why would you-? With a-? With him-? Who else-?"

It suddenly occurred to Rito that while Tearju may have been aware that he was dating Yami, she clearly didn't have any idea that she was part of a harem. Casting Ryouko a glance that said 'Explain' she chuckled at how her old friend was floundering at the revelation.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't know about our darling Rito's tastes." Joked Ryouko as she cuddled her face against Rito's and held him tightly. "For the past few months now, he's been gathering quite the harem, myself included." She winked playfully.

"H-Harem? Y-You? Y-Yami?" Tearju panicked, her expression bright red in a mix of fear and manic embarrassment. "I-I-I-I'm not-I mean I have no experience-I mean my heart's not ready! Please be gentle!" She struggled in confusion and uncertainty.

"No, no! It's not like that!" Denied Rito frantically. "I don't want you in my harem, or anything like that!"

"Are you saying I'm not good enough!-?" Panicked Tearju in outrage, not fully understanding what she was saying anymore.

"Nothing like that!" Corrected Rito, just as caught up in the mania as she was. "You're a very beautiful woman, but I'm just not interested right now!"

"Then when will you be interested?" Demanded Tearju, all semblance of sanity and focus temporarily forgotten. "Or is it just that you want nothing to do with girls like me?"

"How did conversation get to this?-!" Cried Rito, managing to regain some sense of normalcy.

"You just don't want me! I can tell!" Wept Tearju with absolute certainty. "You're fine with my daughter and my old friend, but you want nothing to do with me! I can take a hint!"

"Yami! Ryouko! A little help here?-!" Requested Rito, both him and Tearju getting a hair fist to the face, knocking them to the floor.

"She's like a female version of Rito." Observed Ryouko curiously.

"They're very much alike." Agreed Yami.

"Is the hitting really necessary?" Questioned Rito as he sat up, though the hand he used to support himself was quickly noticed to have groped Tearju's breast in the process. Sighing, Rito casually removed his hand from the moaning teacher's chest. "When did it get to this point?" He asked rhetorically.

"When did what get to where?" Grunted Tearju as she got up and adjusted her glasses. "What happened anyway?"

"I hit you both." Deadpanned Yami as she took a seat on the windowsill.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Grunted Rito as he stood up, pulling Tearju up with him. "But anyway Ryouko, we came here for a little help." He explained as he held up the spectral handcuffs linking him and Tearju together.

"Yes, I noticed that little problem." Observed Ryouko seriously. "As a matter of fact, Sallem warned me to expect something like this out of the 9/11 evil ghost," She explained as she rummaged through her desk drawers and pulled out what looked like an old Game Boy and held it up to the handcuffs. "He gave me this little device called a Game Boy Horror to better analyze anything the spirit did, as well as work out how to fix any problems."

"E-E-E-Evil Spirit? H-H-H-Haunted?" Shuddered Tearju fearfully. "Y-Y-You mean some bad ghost is hanging over your head? Spreading all sorts of evil?"

"Essentially, yes." Answered Ryouko calmly as she monitored the Game Boy Horror. "Now this is interesting..."

"What is it, Ryouko?" Asked Rito as he tried to look at the screen.

"Well first of all," The doctor began as she scrolled down a list on the screen. "Not only is the information listed here incredibly detailed and accurate, but it's also managed to come up with several likely theories behind the ghost's behavior. It would seem that these handcuffs are formed from the ghost's own energy, and don't take much effort to maintain." Pressing a few buttons, she continued. "It looks as though the cuffs are linking the ghost's own spirit to both of yours, making you two the only ones capable of touching them, and effectively taking you both hostage. Most likely to prevent itself from being captured."

"I'm a hostage!" Panicked Tearju as she frantically started shaking her linked arm. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!"

Rito however, was noticeably calmer about the situation. Likely due to being no stranger to being a hostage, and indeed familiar with dangerous situations overall.

"That won't do you much good," Pointed out Ryouko as she gently restrained her old friend. "This isn't a normal hostage situation we're dealing with. So long as neither of you tries to remove the cuffs by force, they'll disappear on their own when the ghost can't maintain them any longer. Honestly, it's not even a very effective hostage situation, so much as it's just really annoying. It's most likely just grasping at straws to ensure its safety by this point."

"How long can the ghost keep this up for?" Asked Rito as he tried to calm down a hyperventilating Tearju. "Please don't tell me it can keep this up for long."

"Well..." Hummed Ryouko as she looked at the Game Boy Horror again. "Based on how much energy it's spending to keep the chains solid for you two, the Game Boy Horror calculates that it won't be more than two months."

"Two whole months?" Paled Rito instantly as he recalled being linked to Lala for just a little over a day, and how hard just that much had been for him. No offense intended, but just the thought of being linked to someone he just met for 60 days was some kind of nightmare.

"Can't you do anything about that?-!" Tearju pleaded, completely red faced. "I don't mean to sound forceful or rude or anything, but the thought of being linked to someone I just met for 60 whole days is just too much!"

_'Ryouko and Yami are right. She really is just like me.'_ Noticed Rito at their similar lines of thought.

"With just the technology at my disposal, not to mention the limited research on spirits people through out the galaxy have conducted, you're honestly lucky I was able to figure out this much." Apologized Ryouko sincerely. "Any methods the Game Boy Horror recommends to shorten the time have a minimal chance of success at best, and are double edged swords more often than not. Not to mention that trying to remove them by force would wind up seriously injuring you both."

"Aren't there any safe ways?" Asked Rito and Tearju in unison, turning to each other in mild shock almost immediately.

"Sorry, but the best suggestion the Game Boy Horror has is to just go about your daily life like normal." Denied Ryouko. "It has next to zero percent chance of shortening the time the ghost can maintain the cuffs, and that's only because nothing is ever a perfect 0% or 100% in science. However, it'll be safest if you just do things that way."

* * *

**On The Way Back To Class - Rito, Tearju, and Yami**

"How does she expect us to just go about our lives normally like this?" Wondered Tearju as she held up her shackled wrist worriedly.

"Well, this isn't the first time I've been forced into a situation like this." Admitted Rito sheepishly.

"It's not?" Asked Tearju curiously.

"No," Sighed Rito. "The last time it happened was a bit different though. In some ways it was easier, since I only had to be stuck like that for a little over a day. However, in some ways it was worse, mainly because of how I was stuck to that person."

"Were you stuck in someone's breasts?" Asked Yami dangerously as she turned her hand into a blade.

"Not at all! Not at all!" Answered Rito quickly, though Yami still looked like she wanted an explanation. "You see, a while ago one of Lala's inventions malfunctioned and my hand got stuck to her tail." Yami simply nodded, knowing that for female Devilukians, their tail was extremely sensitive.

Tearju sighed. "How is this going to work, anyway?" She questioned. "If we're handcuffed together for the next two months, then that means we'll have to do everything together, even..." She trailed off as her face got red at the implication that brought forth.

"You seriously didn't think about that already?" Asked Rito in astonishment. "Normally that kind of thing would be one of the first things on your mind when you're suddenly linked to someone for an extended period of time." He said, though after thinking for a bit he added. "Seriously though, how many times can the same specific situation happen to the same guy? Like I said before, this isn't the first time I've been through this."

"How did you get through it the first time?" Tearju asked.

"Blindfold." Deadpanned Rito instantly. "That, and a robot that can alter clothes freely." He added, though as he said this a thought came to mind. _'Where the hell did my life go so wrong as to make that sound perfectly normal?'_

"Your life is certainly..." Tearju hesitated nervously. "Eccentric." She decided on, though she didn't sound very convincing.

_'She really is a female me.'_ Thought Rito with absolute certainty. _'No doubt that's why Sallem sent her here. He found the one woman in the galaxy most like me, made her easy for me to find, and now he doesn't even have to do anything to set us up, because whether it know it or not, the ghost seems to be doing a good job of that already.'_ That thought brought another one to mind, and like dominoes his conclusions began falling down hard in his mind. _'Did he plan for the ghost to do this? Maybe yes, maybe no. It's just as likely that he thought just having us in the same general area would do the job one way or another. She is Yami's mother after all, and since I'm Yami's boyfriend, it's obvious several interactions would follow. Either way, this is obviously a set up, just like all the others.'_

"Uh-oh." Stopped Yami suddenly as they arrived at the classroom, her eyes narrowed slightly in some realization.

"What is it, Yami?" Asked Rito worriedly as he instantly stopped opening the door, knowing that something had to be very bad for Yami to be unsettled by it.

"What about the mob?" Asked Yami rhetorically. "They were angry enough just seeing Tearju wanting to talk with you, I'm worried it will be worse when they see you handcuffed."

A chill crept up Rito's spine when he realized that she was absolutely right. Those guys were getting more blood thirsty with every girl added to his harem, when they took this the wrong way - and they would take it the wrong way, no questions asked - he'd be lucky if his house survived the night.

"Angry mob?" Wondered Tearju fearfully as she opened the door, ignoring Rito's protest. "What are you two talking about?" She asked as she walked into the lion's den.

"Tearju, no!" Panicked Rito as she pulled them into the room. Rito quickly braced for impact, but after several seconds of no harm or yelling, he dared to open his eyes, and when he did he saw that every boy in the class aside from Honekawa-sensei and himself were burnt a smoking. While most would have asked what happened, all Rito needed to know was that the word "FAILSAFE" was written in large holographic letters floating above the class. _'I gues__s Sallem anticipated this.'_ He realized instantly.

"Oh my goodness!" Panicked Tearju. "What happened here?-!"

"Uhhg... zap... zap..." Groaned Saruyama as he barely held his head up before falling face first onto his desk again.

"So he used tazers this time." Realized Rito nonchalantly. "Don't worry, Tearju. I'll fill you in later." He sighed as Yami went to her seat, and he gave a quick lie to Honekawa-sensei about why he and Tearju were handcuffed. It wasn't hard, as all he had to do was mention the word aliens and Honekawa-sensei went along with it, saying that they'll just have to adjust things until the problem gets sorted out. Apparently, any mention of the 'A' word had become an instant easy excuse for any of the weird events going on around him, as most people didn't care to know of anything else beyond that. Rito was very thankful to have learned this, though he would have liked to figure this out sooner.

"Looks like Rito nabbed another!" Cheered Risa loudly. "Hey Rito, when are you coming after me?-!"

Rito sighed. It seemed that even with aliens being a legitimate excuse to quickly deal with any minor accommodations needed during hard times, it still wouldn't protect him from the words of his peers.

* * *

Well, that's the first of 5 Chapters for this Volume down already. Hope you enjoyed what I've got so far, and that you all look forward to more in the near future. So, if you'll just type in a few nice things about this so far, and things you think I could improve into a review and post it, that would be much appreciated. Tonda Gossa everyone!


	2. Cat Nap Flower

Hello again! Nice to see you all reading my stuff! Before we start this thing, I'd just like to pose a question to all my readers. I wanna know what everyone's top 7 favorite works of fiction are. You can list whatever you want, I just want to see some answers to this question in my reviews. Also, as I've mentioned before I'm contemplating making a more streamlined version of the Rito's New Troubles series after I finish all 6 volumes. I'll still keep the old versions up if anyone wants to see them, but I'll also make a compilation of all the volumes in one story. The main difference between the main series and the compilation would just be the removal of author's notes and Break From the Action segments, merging multiple chapters into one for about 10,000-15,000 words a chapter, as well as a few other minor adjustments. Tell me what you think of the idea, because I personally think it couldn't hurt for me to try while I work on other stuff as well. Multitasking and all that. Anyway, I'm gonna shut my yap now and let you all get on with reading.

* * *

**After School - With Rito and Tearju**

"This... isn't really what I had in mind when I first came to Earth." Tearju admitted nervously, nervously aware of all the stares she was getting from various bystanders.

"You get used to it," Rito reassured her tiredly. "Trust me, I know."

"I certainly hope so." Said Tearju as she tried to stand tall against the adversity life had thrown her way. "Anyway, I just want to apologize again about making you stay behind after class because of these." She said as she held up her shackled wrist.

"Don't worry about it," Shrugged Rito. "I'm used to unusual things happening to me all the time. Believe me, this isn't the worst I've been through."

"I see," Nodded Tearju. "It seems that we've both lived pretty rough lives."

"I really don't think that's an accurate comparison." Rito denied as he and Tearju walked up to his house. "I mean, compared to what you must have gone through while on the run, my problems probably seem like some romantic comedy in comparison."

"Don't belittle your own problems." Tearju explained. "They may not be much compared to mine, but you still have to live with your own issues every day. Do what you can to solve your problems."

"Thanks for the advice," Nodded Rito as they went inside. "Where did you come up with that, anyway?"

"I watched a film on teaching and went to a seminar before starting my new job." Tearju explained. "I wanted to make sure I had some kind of base to work off of."

"Welcome home, Rito," Greeted Yui - who seemed to come out of nowhere - tensely in a facade of pleasantry. "How was your day? Anything interesting happen?" She asked as she gripped Rito's shackled wrist tightly and held it up.

"Ow," Winced Rito in both pain and fear. "I can explain this. It's really not my fault." As the sound of Yui's foot tapping heavily on the ground pounded in his ears he realized something. "Yui, what are you doing here anyway?"

"After seeing your condition in class, how could I not come here?" Yui answered sternly. "Now, I can accept and respect the fact that I'm part of a harem here, and also that there are going to be some displays of affection in public - just so long as it's nothing shameless - but I have to draw the line somewhere." She explained. "Being handcuffed to a member of the opposite sex - especially one you just met - no matter the reason is something that has to either be dealt with or monitored. Since you haven't gotten rid of them yet, I can only assume that these handcuffs can't be removed for some reason. So until I feel okay with this situation or it's resolved, I'm going to do my job as your girlfriend and a model student and monitor you two."

"Harem? Girlfriend?" Parroted Tearju in shock. "Exactly how many people are involved in this?" She asked, her voice stunned but not judgmental.

"Quite a few, actually." Chuckled Momo as she snuck up behind Rito and hugged him tightly. "Why don't you tell her about us, Rito?" She whispered in his ear, sending a chill up his spine.

"There is no 'Us' Momo!" Scolded Nana as she chased after her twin, both of them winding up running around Rito and Tearju. "How many times do I have to say it, Rito is Lala onee-sama's fiance!"

"But don't you want to get married too, someday?" Teased Momo. "With a chest as flat as yours, your best bet may have to be with someone accepting a harem, after all." No sooner did she say that than she managed to grab hold of Nana's tail.

"AAAaaaaAAaaHHhhHHhhhhuuuu..." Wailed Nana as she reached for her sister's tail to even the score. "Why is it you always go for the tail?" She growled as she toyed with Momo's tail.

"Why are they doing this?" Asked Tearju as she fearfully clung to Rito. "It looks so... horrible."

"You don't know the half of it." Sighed Rito as he shook his head. "Yui, little help here?" He requested.

"My pleasure." Huffed Yui boldly as she grabbed Nana, Rito grabbed Momo, and they quickly pulled them apart. "When will you two learn better?" She asked disapprovingly.

"Maybe we should handcuff them together," Suggested Rito jokingly. "That usually seems to work in cartoons."

"It'll take a lot more than just handcuffs to get us to stop fighting!" Shouted Nana.

"I think one of us will die before we can get along," Sighed Momo. "Looks like you may need to have one more ghost in the harem, Rito."

"There are so many things wrong with that statement, I wouldn't even know where to start." Deadpanned Rito as he released Momo. "Now will you two get along for long enough for us to eat at least?"

"We've had to live with each other our whole lives, and we're both still here." Nana explained as Yui let her go as well. "It's going to take a lot more than anything even someone as hopeless as you could manage to make us actually want to kill each other." She said as she glared at Momo and Rito.

"Love you too, Nana." Remarked Rito sarcastically, causing Nana to turn bright red.

"Sh-shut up! Stop saying stupid things!" Demanded Nana. "Anyway, remember the proposal you've already given to onee-sama. Honestly, flirting around even though you already have her."

Taking quick notice of Tearju's shocked stare, Rito answered her most likely question preemptively. "I didn't propose to anyone. It started out as a botched confession to a completely different girl and snowballed from there. Honestly, I wanted Lala out of my life more than anything else for the first few months."

"Yeah, that's true," Admitted Lala nervously, though not in a sad way. "I was pretty hard to live with back then."

"You heartless..." Seethed Nana, who was ready to pounce on Rito until Mikan whacked her in the head with a frying pan.

"That's enough out of you," Scolded Mikan as Nana rubbed her head. "They've already had this discussion before and have managed to move past it. If it doesn't bother them, it shouldn't bother you."

"Looks like someone's getting their just desserts for being such a hothead." Chuckled Momo quietly, not noticing Mikan coming up behind her until her frying pan had made contact with the crown of her head.

"You're one to talk about glaring character flaws." Mikan chided Mom as she held her head. "Flirting is acceptable up to a certain point, but you take it too far too often."

"Mikan, why did you hit them with a frying pan?" Asked Rito as he took a few steps back. "I know they can get out of hand sometimes, but isn't that too much?"

"That's my fault, Rito." Apologized Yui. "I suggested that she should try being a bit more forceful with those two, since they're so maladjusted, but I'm beginning to wonder if it was such a good idea."

"I'm just trying to hammer a simple point into their heads," Explained Mikan. "I'm fine with you having a harem, Rito. However, Nana has to learn to accept that it's happening and that she can't stop it, while Momo has to learn to accept that she can't just force her way in. That aside, Rito..." She paused dramatically as she looked to Rito, then Tearju, then back to Rito. "Picking up girls you just met? This is a little different than it usually goes." She teased him with a sly look on her face.

"How does it usually go?" Questioned Tearju sadly. "For this to have a usual way, it means that Yami was just one of..."

"Well, I will admit that there seems to be some kind of routine to this," Rito said sheepishly, causing Tearju's eyes to well up with tears. "But I love Yami with everything I am!" He hastily added. "Just because I feel just as strongly about more than one woman, doesn't mean that I..." Rito trailed off, suddenly realizing how lame and insensitive that sounded, at least by Earth standards. _'Seems I'm still not entirely used to the idea yet.'_ He thought to himself.

All at once, the air between Rito and Tearju became very tense and awkward, neither one looking at the other.

"Well, everything else aside, Yui and Lala have already explained the whole situation to me." Mikan said as she walked back to the kitchen. "Dinner's almost ready, so why don't you go get ready?"

* * *

**Dinner Time**

It was more or less a typical dinner by the Yuuki household standards. Nana, Lala, and Mikan were making small talk, Momo was glancing at Rito and blushing every few seconds while making the occasional comment about the conversation the others were having, and Celine was happily enjoying a plate of pasta. As for the guests, aside from making a snap or two about Momo's behavior, Yui was also trying to get along with everyone, fairing quite well at it. However, there were two people who weren't having such an easy time with what would normally be a laid back meal.

_'What is going on here?' _Tearju asked herself as she fiddled with her food. Luckily the chain connecting her to Rito was long enough that she could still use both hands freely. _'I know that Earth is something of a backwater planet, but to allow harems? Why didn't Ryouko warn me of this, much less that she was part of one?'_ It seemed that Tearju had a somewhat flawed impression of Earth. _'And to hear that Eve... Yami is part of one... I know such things are commonly allowed on many planets in the galaxy, but my planet didn't have such customs. To hear about such things... and then be dragged into it like this...'_ Her thoughts trailed off as images of Rito playing with her intimately came to mind before she shook such thoughts from her head.

_'What is going on here?' _Rito wasn't fairing much better as he fiddled with his own food. _'I thought I'd made peace with having a harem, or at least something close to it. Well, I suppose even if I'm fine with it, the opinions of people around me will always have some kind of impact on me.'_ He sighed as he gave a sideways glance at Tearju, who looked a lot like he felt, which just made him feel worse. _'Though things have gotten to the point where almost nothing fazes me anymore, I suppose it's unfair of me to assume that other people could accept things out of the norm so quickly as well. Tearju especially, since I'm dating Yami, who's the closest thing to a daughter she has, while also seeing three other girls, and now she's handcuffed to me for the next two months. She probably thinks that I'm trying to add her to my harem...'_ As his train of thought trailed off, images of him caressing and squeezing Tearju intimately worked their way into his head before he shook them out.

_'Why am I thinking of things like that at a time like this?-!' _Rito and Tearju thought in unison as they simultaneously glanced at each other and quickly turned away when they saw the other looking at them too.

_'Those two are so much alike.'_ Noticed Yui, Momo, and Mikan as they casually observed the handcuffed pair mirroring each other at the table.

"Excuse me-!" Said Rito and Tearju in unison to each other. "Sorry, you go first- No, I insist- I feel bad about- Uhhhh..." They both trailed off awkwardly.

"Yami-chan is Tearju's clone, right?" Mikan whispered to Yui uncertainly.

"Yes, that she is," Yui whispered back. "Though I can see what you're implying. It's like someone put Rito's personality into a woman's body."

"Tearju is actually the older one, so if you wanted to get technical, it should actually be the other way around." Mikan explained.

Meanwhile, Lala was giggling at the sight. "You two are so much alike!" She cheerfully voiced aloud what everyone was thinking. "It's like someone made a girl version of Rito!"

"Please don't remind me of that, Lala." Groaned Rito as he recalled the times he was actually turned into a girl. "There are several things in my life I'd rather just forget, and that is very near the top of the list."

"What are you talking about, Rito?" Asked Tearju curiously.

"One of Lala's inventions turned Rito into a girl once." Yui explained.

"EEHHHHHH!" Panicked Tearju as she stared at Rito in shock, who simply hung his head in shame.

"It happened more than once actually," Mikan elaborated. "Every time Rito was more red than I'd ever seen him. He - I'm sorry - she," She corrected herself slyly, sending Rito even further into depression. "Could barely even function properly when she was forced to be like that. She had such a hard time dealing with even simple things like bathing and changing clothes."

"I'd like to see you do any better if you had to be a man for a day!" Challenged Rito angrily. "It's not so easy being transformed into something completely different from what you really are!"

"Uh-oh," Gulped Yui nervously. "This isn't going to be one of those times where somebody actually accepts the sarcastic challenge, is it?" She asked Mikan uncertainly.

"Of course not," Denied Mikan immediately. "I'm not a hot-headed idiot that rises to any provocation she hears." She explained as she cast a curious glance at Nana for several seconds.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Nana muttered suspiciously.

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Grinned Mikan behind her glass. "It's just the musings of a grown woman trapped in a young girl's body. Isn't that right, Celine?" She asked of the young plant girl as if a mother sharing an inside joke with their child, only to find that she wasn't in her high chair anymore. "Where did she go?" She asked in a worried tone. "The store clerk said that high chair was supposed to be escape proof. That's the last time I rely on 100 yen stores for quality products."

"Mauuuu~!" Chirped Celine happily from on top of the fridge.

"Celine!" Panicked Rito.

"How did she get up there?-!" Yui questioned worriedly.

"Don't worry, little one! I'll get you down safely!" Declared Tearju as she tried to rush over to save her, only to forget that she was chained to Rito and then falling over into a heap with him in front of the fridge. "Owww~" She whined from her uncomfortable position on the floor and pressure on her chest.

"How does this keep happening to me?" Complained Rito from his position underneath Tearju, his body forced to spoon hers and his hand forced to her breast due to the handcuffs getting tangled.

"Mauuu!" Cried Celine as she fell from the top of the fridge and landed safely with a thud on Tearju's stomach.

"Thank goodness," Sighed Mikan in relief. "Honestly, you can be such a headache sometimes, Celine."

"At least she's alright." Tearju smiled as she brushed Celine's hair. "You really shouldn't worry your family like that, though. You need to take better care of yourself or you'll wind up seriously hurt, and everyone would be beside themselves with worry." She spoke in a tone from heavy experience. "Wait a second, what's that you have there?" Tearju asked as she pulled a bottle from Celine's hands and looked at the label. "Cola?" All at once, the entire room fell silent and no one dared to move a muscle.

"Did you just say... Cola?" Asked Nana nervously.

"Yes, why?" Tearju answered, unaware of the terrifying implications behind that simple fact.

"Does Celine look at all..." Yui paused to swallowed to calm her nerves. "Unusual to you?"

"Unusual?" Wondered Tearju as she examined the little plant girl. "Oh my goodness, the poor girl looks ill!" As she moved to further study the symptoms, Rito held her back

"Don't move!" Panicked Rito, ignoring for the moment that he was currently groping Tearju to hold her back. "Don't talk, don't flinch, don't make any sudden movements. Don't do anything except stay perfectly still."

"I would, but right now you're holding me in a very sensitive space." Squirmed Tearju as Celine enjoyed the gentle rocking of Tearju's body, and Rito was having a very hard time remaining still himself.

"Maauu~!*hic*" Slurred Celine drunkenly as she fell forward and sprayed her pollen.

"Not again." Deadpanned Nana.

"Where did she even get the Cola anyway?" Asked Mikan. "I thought we stopped keeping that in the house the moment we found out about Celine's condition." As if in answer to her question, a letter suddenly fell from above. "What's this?" She wondered as she opened it in curiosity.

_To whom it may concern, if you are reading this letter, then that means Celine has gotten into the Cola I left behind. Please note, that this was nothing short of an intentional act of maliciousness on my part, and that you should probably try to control the situation A.S.A.P. If anyone gets sprayed, please note that pictures will be taken of the highlights of the outcome and sent to the Yuuki Residence and my own private residence after the pollen wears off. Thank you all for being such suckers, and have a nice day._

_Signed, Sallem Cortez.  
_

"Even when he's not here that monster is causing problems." Sighed Yui as the spores began to dissipate from around Tearju. "Momo, do you think you could get Celine under control?"

"Why do I have to do it?" Whined Momo. It wasn't so much that she was afraid of getting sprayed - she was confident that her feelings for Rito couldn't get any stronger anyway - so much as it was that she knew first-hand how dangerous it was to try and catch Celine while she was drunk. She still had scars from the last time.

"Because you're the only one here who can talk to plants." Reasoned Yui as Celine ran off.

"Fine," Sighed Momo grudgingly as she set off after the little girl. "Celine! Hold on a second!"

"What just happened?" Coughed Tearju once the pollen was clear. Much to the visible confusion of everyone present however, she didn't have a flower sprouting from the top of her head. "Why is everyone staring at me?" She asked when she noticed the odd looks she was getting.

"Tearju-sensei..." Began Yui hesitantly. "Do you happen to feel the least bit... strange or unusual?"

"Strange?" Muttered Tearju in contemplation. "No, I don't feel any- Wah!" She gasped as Rito pushed her off of him.

"Sorry about that," Winced Rito in pain as he rubbed his lower back. "But I just really couldn't stand being squished like that any longer."

"That's fine," Replied Tearju as she adjusted her glasses and righted herself. "I should have gotten up a lot sooner. I guess I just forgot you were under me."

"Don't worry about it," Grunted Rito as he stood up and held out his left hand to help Tearju get on her feet. As she grabbed his hand though, he noticed that the handcuffs binding them had been covered in vines, leaves, and flower buds. "What happened to this?"

"It was probably Celine's pollen." Mikan quickly deduced upon sighting the greenery as well. "She sprayed Tearju, but it didn't have the usual effect. I'm guessing something about those handcuffs absorbed the pollen before she could."

"Considering where those handcuffs came from, it might be a good idea to have those vines checked out as soon as possible." Yui suggested.

"You have a good point there," Consented Rito. "However, under normal circumstances these plants come off on their own given enough time. I'd hate to get Ryouko worked up over nothing if that's the case here."

"Excuse me, Rito," Interrupted Tearju. "I'm afraid that I don't completely understand what's going on here. Exactly what just happened?"

"Celine gets drunk off of Cola." Said Lala.

"Drunk!-? A little girl? Shouldn't we be worried about this?" Panicked Tearju.

"It's not really Celine getting drunk that's the problem," Explained Momo as she walked into the kitchen, Celine singing drunkenly in her arms and a flower on her head. "It's just that anyone who get hit with the pollen she sprays while drunk gets really ecchi for Rito." She smiled perversely as she tried to stride up to Rito, only to be held back by the irate duo of Mikan and Nana.

"Don't even think of using that as an excuse." Nana said sternly.

"Even without the pollen's effect, you're already as ecchi for my brother as you can possibly get." Mikan deadpanned.

"You're both no fun." Pouted Momo.

"I... see," Twitched Tearju, glad to have somehow managed to dodge a bullet on that one. "If you don't mind my asking, exactly how long do these flowers usually stay on?"

"It lasts around an hour or so," Yui answered. "I should know, since I was there the first time it happened. Thankfully, I wasn't sprayed myself, but still... it was a pretty huge fiasco."

"Maaauuuuu~" Yawned Celine as her eyelids started to droop.

"We should probably get Celine ready for bed soon," Mikan suggested as she took her from Momo. "I'll go get her washed up and dressed for the night, and the rest of you can clean up here."

"No problem, Mikan." Smiled Lala as she and everybody else began to finish off their meals.

By the time everyone had finished their food and set the dishes in the dishwasher, Mikan had finished getting Celine in bed and come back to finish her own meal.

"Alright then," Began Mikan after she put her dishes away. "Rito, since you and Tearju have obviously had a long and hard day already, you can have the bath first."

"B-B-B-B-Bath? Together?" Stuttered Tearju nervously as her face turned bright red. Rito was likewise uncomfortable and blushing, but was otherwise taking the situation better than his partner was.

"Are you certain that's wise, Mikan?" Asked Yui. "I know it's inevitable, but to just out and say that right away is a little much, don't you think?"

"I'm hesitant about the idea too," Sighed Rito. "But even though I don't really like the idea, it's either get used to it quickly, or spend the next two months getting more and more dirty."

"I suppose you have a point," Consented Yui. "It would be worse for everyone to smell you in public than for us to know you bathe together in private."

"C'mon Tearju," Gestured Rito as he began to lead her to the bathroom. "We just need to get this over with quickly and try not to look at each other."

"Just a moment," Interjected Peke. "Lala-sama, do you think you could go change into some of your spare clothes? Those two are going to need my help getting dressed and undressed."

"Okay, Peke." Agreed Lala as she rushed off to her room. "I'll be right back everyone."

* * *

**The Bathroom - With Rito and Tearju**

"So... this is it then?" Said Tearju uncertainly as she sat back to back with Rito as Peke removed their clothes. "Are we going just going to scrub ourselves down or..." She gulped nervously. "Are we going to get in the tub?" While she was still getting used to Earth customs, she was pretty certain that just bathing in the same room as a man was bad enough, but actually sharing a tub was something reserved only for intimate couples.

"We don't need to do anything fancy," Assured an equally nervous Rito as he grabbed the shower hose and started warming up the water. "We just need to scrub ourselves with soap and water. We don't need to go any further than a hose and a bar of soap." While it was admittedly far from the first time that he was sharing a washroom with a woman - though it was always involuntarily - there were some lines he still didn't dare cross, even with a harem.

"I'll place your clothes in the laundry bin and grab you both some pajamas." Peke excused herself. "I'll be just outside if you need anything. Just say the word and I'll come back in and help you get dressed for bed."

"Thanks again for the help, Peke." Said Rito gratefully as he pulled a bin filled with various bottles of shampoo and conditioner next to him and Tearju. "I'm really sorry you'll have to go through all this every day for the next two months. If there were any way I could make things easier on you I'd do it."

"Don't worry about a thing, Rito-dono," Peke said as she left. "Normally I just serve as Lala-sama's clothing and faithful aid. Any change of pace from the norm is perfectly welcome to me."

"She's such a nice little robot." Smiled Tearju pleasantly as she started hosing herself down. "Not at all like the ones that chased me down and tried to kill me for the past few years."

"Glad to hear it," Chuckled Rito awkwardly at how nonchalant she sounded about robots having tried to kill her for the past few years. "Well... since we're going to be chained together for the next two months, I suppose it would be best if we got to know each other a little better... It might make things at least a little less awkward about being chained together." He ventured hesitantly, deciding that now was as good a time as any to address the huge elephant in the room.

"O-Okay..." Stuttered Tearju, obviously still as uneasy about circumstances as Rito was. "Well, where would be a good place to start?"

"How about simple things like hobbies and interests?" Suggested Rito as he started shampooing his hair. "Personally I'm really fond of gardening and soccer. They're what I'm best at overall, and I have a lot of fun doing both."

"You're good with plants?" Asked Tearju as she began scrubbing her arms. "I am too, or at least I can tell when they need watering, when to plant them, and when they're ready to eat. I've had to rely on growing my own crops a lot the past few years once I found a place to hid out for as long as I needed."

Rito's heart couldn't help but sink a little at hearing that. He knew Tearju had been hiding out for years, but it hurt to be reminded of just how hard she had it simply to survive. Silently, Rito wondered for a second why he cared so much, but just brushed it off as simple human nature. "Well, I mostly just grow flowers and shrubs. I've never really given too much thought towards growing edible crops." He said to break the awkwardness before rinsing his hair.

"It's just something I picked up along the road," Tearju said casually as she started scrubbing her own hair. "What I really love doing is cooking. Besides science, that's where my skills and passion really lie."

"Cooking, huh?" Hummed Rito as he lathered his hands in soap and began to scrub himself down. "By 'cooking' you do mean stuff that would be edible to humans, right?" He asked awkwardly.

"Of course!" Insisted Tearju with a hint of pride in her voice. "I haven't cooked for anyone besides myself in years, but I'm still as good as I ever- GAH! SOAP IN MY EYE! SOAP IN MY EYE!" She panicked, flopping around in irritation.

"Hold on a second! You just need to- WAH!" Panicked Rito as he grabbed the shower hose, but a tug at the chain linking them caught him off guard, sending them both tumbling into a heap on the floor. In response to the noise, Peke went in to check on them.

"Rito-dono, I heard a noise in hear and-" Peke stopped talking when he saw Rito on his hands and knees and Tearju in the same position on top of him, the shower resting on her head and soaking them both, the handcuffs preventing them from coming untangled. "I see, it happened again."

"Every time," Groaned Rito, his head hung in shame.

* * *

**Bed Time - With Rito, Tearju, and Yui**

Thankfully, after Peke had helped them come untangled from each other, Rito and Tearju hand both been able to get ready for bed without further incident. However, not wanting to leave things to chance, Yui had imposed upon herself the task of preventing any nighttime incidents.

"Excuse me," Rito began. "What did you say you were going to do?"

"It's very simple," Said Yui, who was wearing lightweight pajamas with cat faces printed on it. "While you two remained handcuffed, at least for the first few nights, I'll be sleeping between you two to make certain nothing happens."

"Are you sure this is really necessary?" Asked Tearju, who had been able to borrow a pair of simple red pajamas from Rito's mother.

"After what happened in the washroom, very certain." Yui stood firm.

"If you say so," Agreed Rito uncertainly. "Though it's just that... I panic enough with just one other girl in my bed. The idea of having two girls in bed with me is a bit..."

"It can't be helped." Insisted Yui strongly, a faint blush on her face. "Until I can be certain that you two can sleep together unsupervised, I must do my part to make sure nothing shameful happens. Now get in bed already. I'm a light sleeper, so I'll be able to tell if either of you tries anything." She said as she got in bed.

"This is going to be an awkward night." Twitched Rito and he hesitantly followed Yui to bed, Tearju trailing just as hesitantly behind him.

* * *

**The Nest Day - Rito, Tearju, and Yui**

Rito awoke from his sleep with a yawn. A fog of drowsiness still clouding his mind, he was slightly surprised to see Yui in bed with him, but then he remembered what went on last night. "I sure hope I didn't do anything wrong." He said nervously.

"Nyaaa," Yawned Yui as she began to stir as well. "Pet the kitty, pet the kitty. Nyaaaaa." She said as she got up and cuddled up with Rito affectionately.

"Yui, what do you think you're doing?" Asked Rito as he backed up a bit.

"Hmmm?" Murmured Yui as she rubbed the sand from her eyes. When she saw Rito backed up against a wall, her expression turned slightly sour. "You know that you just wasted a good opportunity, right?" She asked drowsily.

"Opportunity?" Parroted Rito. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing." Denied Yui as she stretched out and nimbly got out of bed without disturbing Tearju. "I'm gonna go get ready for school now. You two would do well to do the same." She said as she gathered up some clothes.

"I guess she's right." Rito said as he began to rouse his chain gang partner. "Tearju, wake up. It's time to get ready for school."

"Nmyuu," Mumbled Tearju sleepily as she gently rubbed her eyes. "Wait...? School!" She panicked as she sat bolt upright, wide awake and fully attentive. "I have to get ready for work and- WAH!" She panicked as she tried to hop out of bed, but once again forgot about the chain.

"Owww~" Groaned both Rito and Tearju as they helped each other up.

"Sorry about that, Rito." Winced Tearju.

"No, I should have been ready when you got up." Rito apologized as well, but he noticed something blocking his vision and pulled it away to see what it was. In his half dazed state, all he could really see was that it was looped around Tearju's arm. But as he regained his senses, he saw that it was a cotton bra, and that Tearju's top had come undone and half removed in the night, leaving her torso bare to the world.

All at once, everyone became aware of Tearju's partial nudity. Rito got a nosebleed and turned away, Tearju was panicking and trying to get dressed again, and Yui was diverting Rito's eyes and trying to redress Tearju.

"Damn it you guys! How did this even happen?" Questioned Yui angrily as she struggled to put Tearju's bra back on.

"I don't know!" Panicked Rito.

"Ahh! Yui, that's too tight!" Moaned Tearju in pain.

"What do you mean it's too tight?" Asked Yui. "This is your bra! No matter how hard I try I can't get the two ends anywhere near each other. What size are you anyway?"

"By Earth standards my bust line should be 96 cm." Tearju winced.

"Are you sure it's not 106? This bra is way too small." Yui grunted as she gave up trying for the moment to examine the bra. "Well the label says that it's 96 cm. Are you sure that this is fits you?" As she said this, she walked around Tearju for a moment, and froze when she came to the front. Her breasts were huge! And not just regular huge either. No, the breasts looked too big to be natural. If Yui had to guess, she say they were 110 cm, at least. Whatever size they were yesterday, they were much bigger now.

"Yui, what are you staring at?" Asked Tearju curiously as she followed Yui's gaze. When she saw her breasts and the obvious growth they'd gone through since last night, she quickly covered herself. "Wh-Wh-Wh-Why has my chest gotten so big?-!" She panicked. "And why do my panties suddenly feel way too tight?" She added as an afterthought.

Though Yui and Tearju were still baffled and panicking about the situation, Rito just sighed and stared at the wall. _'Ryouko grew muscles, Yami's always been loli, Yui became a catgirl, and now Tearju's developed a sudden growth in two of her three measurements. Now we just need Lala to grow a second head, or Haruna to suddenly grow 3 meters tall and everything will make sense in the world again.' _He thought with heavy sarcasm.

If anyone had bothered to look, they would see that the plants made by Celine's pollen were still hanging on strong to the handcuffs linking Rito and Tearju together, and that one of the five buds on them had bloomed into a black flower.

* * *

I am having so much fun with this story right now. The handcuffs alone could make this story something to be praised by the writers of the original work, but I just love adding more stuff on top of that. Looks like our protagonists still have a very hectic road ahead of them. What will happen next time? Stay tuned and find out.

Tonda Gossa!


	3. Amazon Jungle Flower

Hello again everyone! Time sure does fly when you're doing what you love, right? I'm working like crazy on these things, making progress at a rate I've never even dreamed of before. Before we go any further though, let me just say something. With the new set-up on the site, some of you have been leaving Anonymous Reviews. Let me just say right now that I do not like this. Since I can't find any way to block Anonymous Reviews anymore, I will just have to delete them as they come. In other words, if you want to review to my stories, do it while logged in to your account, otherwise I will just get rid of them without looking. Also, I prefer reviews that are more than just a simple "Good Job" and a pat on the back. I want feedback on my work. I don't care if it's just a note or two, but I want some specifics on what you liked, and where you think I could improve.

Anyway, you know the drill: You read. You like. You favorite. You review. That's how my stories roll, and that's how you respond. So without further adieu, let's get this party started!

* * *

**Next Friday Night - With Rito, Tearju, and Peke  
**

Rito was feeling good tonight, better than usual at least. He'd had a few low points recently, but with the support and love of those around him, he'd managed to pull through. Right now though, he and Tearju were currently getting dressed for a night out with Ryouko, the two of them separated by a curtain that had been set up in his room days ago for this very purpose.

"Peke, this sleeve feels just a little too tight," Said Rito as he tugged on his left sleeve of his semi-formal suit. "Do you think you could fix that?"

"Of course," Said Peke from the other side of the curtain. "Just give me a moment to adjust Tearju's dress one last time."

"Thanks again for adjusting all my clothes, Peke." Said Tearju gratefully. "I know that it wears you out to have to do all this, but after what happened on my first night here things have gotten pretty complicated for me."

"It's no trouble at all, Tearju." Peke reassured her as she moved over to Rito's side of the curtain and made the adjustments requested of her. "To be honest, I quite like the challenge. It gives me a chance interact with people a lot more than I usually do."

"Glad to hear that you're getting something out of this too, Peke." Rito said as he casually rolled his eyes. "I'll be honest though," He whispered to her. "I'm really, _really_ thankful that you're here to help us get dressed every day. Without you, our clothes would either be totally rancid, or water worn rags by now. You're a real lifesaver, Peke."

"Y-You're welcome, Rito-dono." Nodded Peke nervously as she floated backwards over to the door. "Well then, if you're both ready I'll just be off then. Oof!" She grunted as she accidentally backed into the door frame on her way out. "Oops, my mistake, I really shouldn't be so distracted." She laughed awkwardly as she quickly rushed out the door.

"Peke sure has been acting a bit weird these past few days." Rito noticed as he made sure his casual suit and tie were straight and tidy.

"Has she really?" Tearju asked curiously as she came out from behind the curtain. "I've only been here a few days, so I wouldn't know."

"Yeah," Nodded Rito. "She's been really out of sorts ever since Wednesday. I wonder what could be wrong with her?" He shrugged, deciding to set aside such thoughts and worries for the time being. "Anyway, you look great tonight." He complimented Tearju.

"You really think so?" She asked as she nervously fingered the green cocktail dress she was wearing. "I've never really worn anything like this before, so I was worried I wouldn't look good in it. Especially considering..." She trailed off as she stared quietly at her large bosom and lightly brushed her hands on her wide hips.

"Don't worry too much about those," Rito calmed her by grabbing her chained hand in his. "Just try to focus on what's going right in your life, instead of what's going wrong. I know it's been working for me a lot lately."

"If you say so." She smiled as she squeezed his hand lightly. "Still, this has been one very hectic week for us."

"Tell me about it." Sighed Rito as the world squiggled out into sepia tones.

* * *

**Flashback Time! Yay! - Tuesday - With Rito, Tearju, and Ryouko**

"Well this is certainly a surprise," Smiled Ryouko slyly as Rito and Tearju walked into her office during lunch break. "It seems as though there was an interesting... development since yesterday." She said as she stared at Tearju's new figure for a few seconds, obviously enjoying the mayhem.

"Yes, so we've been told as much by almost everyone in school," Rito sighed as he helped Tearju carefully lower herself onto a bed, her recent increase in weight in certain areas impeding her coordination. "We already know what's causing it," He said as he and Tearju held up the plant covered handcuffs. "We just don't know how it's doing this, or what other effects it may have."

"Where did the vines come from?" Asked Ryouko curiously.

"Sallem left behind some Cola, and Celine got into it..." Rito trailed off, leaving Ryouko to fill in the obvious blanks.

"Fu fu fu fu fu," Chuckled Ryouko. "And instead of putting a flower on Tearju, it put several on the handcuffs?" She asked sarcastically as she began digging through her desk for the Game Boy Horror.

"So I've been told," Tearju replied as she held up the one bloomed flower on the handcuffs. "Yesterday they were all just buds, but by this morning this black flower had bloomed, and I looked like this." She explained as she looked at her body self-consciously.

"Doesn't look like you have much to complain about to be honest," Joked Ryouko. "Most women would kill for curves like that, and men would kill to have a woman with them."

"This is serious, Ryouko!" Pleaded Rito and Tearju in unison, once again staring at each other right after saying so.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" Rito asked Tearju.

"I certainly hope not," Tearju replied honestly. "I think that we're giving people enough ideas as it is."

"You've got that right." Agreed Ryouko as she started scanning the cuffs again. "I know both of you like I know the back of my hands, and even I'm seeing something between you two already."

Tearju and Rito stared at each other uncomfortably at Ryouko's words, their faces both tinged red in embarrassment. "Well, if even you're saying that you see something, I'm pretty worried about what will happen." Rito admitted.

"So am I," Agreed Tearju. "No offense to either of you, but I don't think that I could stand being part of a harem. It goes against everything I was raised on, and the last time I did something like that..." She trailed off as her gaze became vacant and turned away.

Rito's eyes softened as he immediately understood what Tearju was referring to. "Don't worry, Tearju," He reassured her. "I'm sure that Yami will come around eventually. She did for me at least, and you're her mother after all, no matter how much she tries to bury how she feels about you."

"Do you really think so?" Tearju asked him hopefully.

"Positive," Rito nodded. "Just give her some time and let me talk to her for a bit, and I guarantee she'll warm up to you again."

"Thank you, Rito," Beamed Tearju gratefully. "Coming from someone so close to her, that means a lot."

_'Those two may as well break out the rings ready right now,' _Thought Ryouko mischievously. _'I think Sallem really outdid himself by setting these two up together.'_ As she was occupied with her thoughts an ominous beeping sound went off.

"What was that?" Asked Rito curiously.

"The Game Boy Horror," Ryouko answered as she checked the screen. "It's set to sound off if it detects something potentially dangerous."

"What kind of danger are we talking about?" Asked Tearju as she steeled her nerves for the worst.

"Anything that could result in permanent altercations." Ryouko explained as she continued to study the results of the scan, unknowingly causing Tearju to fold her free arm over her chest fearfully. "Now this is certainly an interesting reaction." Ryouko smirked slyly.

"What's the damage this time?" Asked Rito calmly, already prepared for the worst. Tearju though, he noticed, was not looking as calm as he felt, and he knew the most likely reason. While they'd both faced their own fair share of troubles, he was more used to a wide variety of bizarre and sometimes downright comical suffering, while Tearju was more used to a more dangerous yet also much more simple and narrow array of suffering. Understanding that she wasn't used to what was happening to her, he grasped her chained hand in his in comfort, which seemed to calm her nerves a bit.

"It looks like Celine's pollen is controlling the ghost in more or less the same way it does with anyone else." Ryouko told them.

"...Are you saying the ghost is in love with me now?" Rito strained to ask, an eyebrow twitching in disbelief.

"Not exactly," Ryouko chuckled as she reread the results. "The ghost is acting completely on instinct, and a very childish instinct at that. As you recall, Celine's pollen transfers her feelings for you to anyone who gets sprayed by it. However, these feelings are interpenetrated by people differently based on their own personalities. For anyone in or past puberty, like almost everyone who's been sprayed in the past, this usually translates to the love one holds for a crush, but for someone with an immature mind, like Celine or this ghost, it can translate those feelings as those an infant holds for its parent."

"So this thing thinks Rito is its father?" Tearju guessed. "But then why is it affecting me?"

"Due to the close proximity it has to both you and Rito, it must assume that since Rito is daddy, you have to be mommy." Ryouko hypothesized based on the data she was observing. "Since Celine sees Rito as he is, he's probably not going to change at all. However, from my interactions with Celine, she seems to see mommy by the defining characteristics infants usually see mothers by, as will the ghost. In other words, a large chest and wide hips, both of which are commonly associated with fertility and motherhood due to the fact that hormones cause them to grow in size to aid in raising and birthing a child. No doubt the ghost is using its powers to stimulate their growth."

"Are they just going to keep getting bigger then?" Tearju asked nervously. "It's already hard to walk now."

"I'm not certain." Ryouko shook her head. "Based on the current information the Game Boy Horror has, the growth seems to be linked directly to the flowers. Most likely for each flower that blooms you'll grow bigger, although I have no idea what causes them to bloom, so we don't have any way to prevent it at the time."

"Five flowers for five stages of growth," Rito said nervously as his eyes drifted to Tearju's already huge figure. "That's not gonna end well for anyone."

"There's some good news to go with this though," Ryouko interjected cheerfully. "It seems that the ghost used up quite a bit of power to cause the growth, which means that it has less power to maintain the cuffs. That one growth caused them to drain about a week's worth of power. In other words, you have less than seven weeks left of being chained together."

"Every cloud has a silver lining?" Rito said sarcastically. "Well, thanks anyway," He said as he and Tearju got up. "We've got to get back to class soon, but if there's an way we could thank you for trying, just ask."

"Funny you should mention that," Smiled Ryouko. "It's been a while since we've had some quality time together Rito, and since you're chained to Tearju I figured we could all go out for dinner this Friday."

"All three of us?" Wondered Tearju. "I'd understand if it was just me and you, or you and Rito, but don't you think things might get awkward like that?"

"Not at all," Replied Ryouko. "In fact, that's exactly why I'm asking for this now." Tearju stared at Ryouko in confusion, wondering what she meant, while Rito was already aware of exactly what she was thinking. "Being in a harem with one of my oldest friends. Having her daughter in the same harem. Don't you think that there's just a certain romantic charm to that?"

"Ryouko," Sighed Tearju in exasperation, feeling foolish for not seeing this sooner. Before she could turn her friend down however, Rito beat her to the punch.

"We'll be there," Rito said calmly. "Just give us the time and place."

"Rito!" Gasped Tearju in surprise. "Are you sure about this? Aren't you the least bit-"

"It'll be fine," Rito reassured her. "She's right, I haven't been able to spend as much time with her as I would have liked to. Besides, this will give the two of you a good chance to catch up after so long."

"I suppose so," Whispered Tearju as she nervously brushed her hair.

"Great then!" Beamed Ryouko. "I'll meet you at your house Friday at 6:00. See you two then, or maybe sooner." She winked as Rito and Tearju left the room.

* * *

**Wednesday After School - With Rito, Tearju, and Peke**

"I was really surprised to see you out again, Peke." Rito said as he and Tearju made their way home with the costume robot, who was currently wearing her human disguise. "After things went wrong the last time, I would have thought you'd have some hesitation about going out on your own again."

"I'll admit that I went through a few issues after being kidnapped," Peke replied. "However, after I took a few online classes on public safety, I learned that staying in or near residential districts and small time businesses are the safest places to be, since you'll be one of a few people in the area instead of just another random face on the street. This way, even if something happens, the local authorities can act much more quickly than they usually would."

"I didn't know you were taking any classes." Said Rito in mild astonishment. "You know, if you wanted to you could probably use your powers to enroll in the same school as Lala and I."

"I'll admit that the thought had crossed my mind," Peke explained. "However, I'm not too sure how well I'd fare at academics. Not to mention that The Principal scares me." She admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah, he'll do that." Agreed Rito without any hesitation.

"I still can't believe that this is the same cute little robot that helps us get dressed everyday." Tearju said, impressed at Peke's versatility. "Though I suppose that I shouldn't have expected anything less from an invention of the first princess of the Deviluke Empire."

"I'm not entirely sure about that," Rito said awkwardly. "While a lot of her inventions are very impressive, almost all of them have more bugs in them than a beehive. Peke's pretty much the only invention of hers that's always worked more or less perfectly, baring the occasional loss of power. I can hardly blame her for that though, she's only human after all."

"Technically I'm a robot." Peke reminded him.

"Right, sorry about that," Rito apologized casually. "Sometimes I forget that you're a machine. Aside from your powers and usual appearance, you're just so lifelike that I've never really seen you as anything but a person."

"Th-Thank you, Rito." Stuttered Peke in surprise. "No one but Lala-sama's ever said anything like that about me. Usually people think that I'm just a hair accessory or a toy."

"You shouldn't think about yourself that way," Tearju told her. "You're a person, just the same as everyone else. Not to mention that you've been a real lifesaver for both of us since these handcuffs were put on us. I don't even want to think about where we'd be if it weren't for your help."

"Don't mention it!" Peke blushed in embarrassment. "I'm just changing your clothes. It's what I was designed for after all." Just then, as their destination was no more than 3 blocks away, a sudden noise came to their ears.

"TEARJU-CHAAAAN!" Shouted The Principal as he came running at high speed. "I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOOOUUU!"

"Run!" Panicked Rito as he instinctively grabbed both Tearju and Peke by their arms and ran as fast as he could.

"I'm scared! I'm scared! Keep him away from me!" Peke shouted in fear as she ran.

"Rito! Wait a second! I'm not so good a running with- Wah!" Tearju panicked as she fell over due to the shaking of her large breasts, causing all three of them to land in a heap.

As usual, the fall left Rito and the others in a very compromising position. Tearju's ample bosom were squished against his back while Peke's butt was close to Rito's face. However, he knew he didn't have the time to worry about such things, as The Principal was nearly upon them. Acting quickly, he gathered the both of them in his arms, and ran at an almost inhuman speed, especially for someone carrying two people at once. Somehow or other, he was able to outrun The Principal, make it to his house, and bolt the door shut.

"That... was too close." Gasped Rito as he fell to his knees, panting in exhaustion with Tearju and Peke still held tightly in his arms.

"That was amazing, Rito." Breathed Tearju. "I can't believe you were able to run like that while carrying so much weight."

"Rito..." Whispered Peke before she realized she was still in Rito's arms and quickly got off of him, blushing profusely. "Thank you for getting me out of there so quickly." She said nervously. "You were really amazing just now." She bowed stiffly before running off.

"I wonder what that was about?" Rito said as Tearju helped him get up.

* * *

**Thursday Morning - With Rito and Tearju**

_'Carefully,'_ Tearju thought nervously as she inched her way out of bed, trying not to wake Rito up. _'I just need a few seconds to myself, and then I can just slip back into bed. Rito will never know.'_ As she thought this, she reached for the measuring tape she'd snuck in the room last night. _'Now I just need to do this quietly.'_

"Tearju?" Rito said groggily as he got up, startling Tearju. "What are you doing this early?"

_'I've been caught!'_ Panicked Tearju as she quickly tried to think up a lie. "Don't worry about anything, Rito!" She told him nervously as she turned to face him, hoping eye contact would lessen any suspicion. Unfortunately, she had turned to the left, causing the handcuffs to once again pull Rito right to Tearju. This time, giving her a kiss.

It only lasted a few short moments of shock, but when they puled away their faces were already red.

"I'm so sorry about that!" Apologized Tearju in a hushed panic as she disentangled them from the handcuffs. "I was really trying not to wake you up while doing this, but then you woke up and I didn't know what to do, and I panicked!"

"That's okay, Tearju," Rito reassured her as he grabbed her shoulders firmly, trying and failing to make eye contact. "If there's something you wanted to keep quiet about, you just need to ask me to look away and I won't pry." He said to her, guessing correctly that she was trying to hid something.

"I'm still sorry either way." Tearju repeated guiltily. "It was just something I didn't want to bother anyone else with."

"If it's something that embarrasses you, it might help to talk about it." Rito suggested when her saw how afraid she looked. "I've found that it's best to deal with these problems head on before they become too big of an issue to deal with normally." Oddly, his words meant to calm her down only seemed to make her more fidgety. Racking his brain for ideas, he soon came up with something that might work. "Why don't we go wash up?"

"What?-!" Tearju squeaked. "What brought this up all of a sudden?"

"If you're focused on how embarrassed you are with both of us nude, you should have an easier time talking about whatever's bothering you." Rito explained as he got up and out the door. "Besides, everyone else is still asleep, so we won't have to worry about trespassers."

"Good thinking!" Agreed Tearju instantly as she quickly grabbed the measuring tape and went with him, already aware that Momo and Lala weren't the most respecting of privacy, though for different reasons. "But how will we get undressed without Peke?" She asked when they got downstairs.

"We can just cut our clothes off, and have Peke fix them later." He explained as he grabbed a pair of scissors from a kitchen drawer and continued to the bathroom.

"If you say so." Tearju said as Rito began running the water and they both started stripping off their clothes.

"I know so," Said Rito as he began cutting off his shirt. "Remember, this isn't the first time this has happened to me, so I know how to deal with the mundane problems it brings." When he finished, he handed Tearju the scissors. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Tearju blushed as she accepted the scissors and began cutting of her own pajamas and bra.

"Now are you going to tell me what's bothering you so much?" Rito asked as he began washing. "It's gotta be something big if you'd try so hard to hide it."

"I suppose you could say that," Tearju hinted as she looked at the measuring tape she still had, debating whether or not to tell the truth. "If you really have to know, I was trying to measure myself."

"Why are you doing that?" Asked Rito, a mixture of curiosity and shyness in his voice. "If it were any one of around half the girls I know, I'd know why right away, but I've thought you were too mature to worry about something like that."

"Thank you for saying that," Tearju blushed as she scrubbed herself bashfully. "But don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for any strange reasons. All I'm doing is keeping a record, that's all." She explained. "I may look like this now, and work at a school, but I'm still a very knowledgeable scientist. Research on spirits is very limited, so I thought that by observing and recording its behavior, I could help move that field of science forward."

"Wow," Whispered Rito in awe. "Even in a bad situation, you're still dedicated to making the best of everything. I'm not sure if I'd have that same kind of dedication. You're really impressive, you know that?" He said in admiration.

"Th-Thank you," She stuttered as her hand tightened on the tape. "Umm... If it's not too much trouble, do you think you could help me out?" She asked as she held the tape out for him.

Rito gulped. Normally he would try to find a way to politely turn her down. However, for various reasons, right now things were different for him. "Alright then, just turn around and we can start." He said sheepishly as he grabbed the tape and began his work. "Is this okay?" He asked once the tape was around her body.

"Hold on a second," Tearju said as she adjusted to tape around her breasts. "Alright, what does tape say?"

"It says, 119 cm." Rito told her.

"That's 23 more than they used to be," Whined Tearju nervously as she moved the tape down. "Alright, now for the next part..."

In the end, it was determined that Tearju was currently at 119-56-110 in cm. Given that she was was 96-56-93 before she was handcuffed, that was quite an improvement, as well as quite a mentally taxing task for Rito to measure.

* * *

**Flashbacks Over - Back in the Present with Rito, Tearju, and Ryouko**

"Really?" Asked Ryouko, who was hiding her attire behind a trench coat, as she drove Rito and Tearju to a club she knew for their date. "That's how big you are now, Tearju? I'll admit, I'm very impressed."

"That's only because you don't have to carry them everywhere," Pointed out Tearju. "It's a serious workout to have breasts this big. I can't imagine what would happen to me if they got bigger."

"Hopefully your rear can help to balance you out a bit." Ryouko joked as they arrived. "Remember, there are still four more flowers on those cuffs, so who knows what might happen in the near future."

"Do you think you could leave that topic alone for the night, Ryouko?" Asked Rito as they all got out of the car. "Tearju's going through enough troubles just adapting to Earth and the situation forced upon her, as her old friend you can tease her all you want later, but I thought we were on a date right now?"

"Of course we are, Rito," Ryouko agreed as she cuddled up to him. "That's why I'm bringing this up. After all, with such a heavy chest, Tearju's bound to get some back pains." She leaned in closely as they walked inside and whispered in his ear. "Since you two spend all your time together, I just thought I might bring up the subject of you helping her out with that problem from time to time. Like a back massage?" She finished seductively.

"Ryouko, we're not-" Rito's words died in his throat as he, along with several other gaping patrons of the club, took in Ryouko's appearance now that she'd taken off her trench coat. Now Ryouko was never known for modesty, but her current outfit took the cake. Her attire consisted of a choker, tube top, micro-skirt, stockings, garter belts, and high heels, all of which were black which added even more to their sensuality. While this would normally be the most revealing outfit one could wear in public without getting arrested all by itself, Ryouko's Amazonian build made the already skimpy clothes look like undergarments.

"What's the matter, Rito?" Ryouko asked huskily as she leaned on him. "Don't you like what you see?"

"No, no," Denied Rito, his face red but somewhat excited looking. "I like it! I like it a lot!"

"You never did see any shame in showing off your body." Smiled Tearju, feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over her.

"As I always say: If you've got it, flaunt it." Ryouko boasted as she pulled Rito and Tearju onto the dance floor, many people making way, too stunned or nervous to do otherwise. "Now come on, Tearju! Let's see if you can remember a few of those dance moves I showed you in school!"

"I'm not entirely sure if I want to remember those moves." Tearju said nervously.

"Relax," Ryouko smiled as she started swaying her hips seductively. "Just follow my lead and you'll do fine." As she said this, she started grinding her body against Rito's, going for every possible chance to make physical contact.

"I really don't think that's the kind of dancing she'd be comfortable with." Rito guessed as Ryouko's breasts slid up and down his back.

"Nonsense!" Chided Ryouko playfully as she crouched and wrapped her arms around Rito. "You should have seen her when she was practicing on that poll we put in our dorm room." As she said this, she kicked one of her legs up in the air by Rito's head, giving him an up close look at her calves and thighs.

"I only did that for cardio!" Tearju insisted as she impulsively grabbed at Ryouko, pulling Rito into the grapple as well.

"I still have the videos." Ryouko said as she began a very close quarters dance with Rito and Tearju. "Would you like to see them sometime, Rito?"

"I told you to burn those!" Tearju panicked as she was forced to pick up on the dance.

"Do you think you two could just calm down for a moment?" Pleaded Rito as he struggled, getting caught in the tempo of the dance as well. "I promise not to look at the videos if you two would just calm down!"

_'That bastard is so lucky!'_ Thought every straight male in the bar simultaneously as they looked in awe at the trio dancing in what could only be described as some kind of foreplay the likes of which the world has never seen.

* * *

**In The Car - With Rito, Tearju, and Ryouko**

"I haven't had so much fun in years!" Ryouko shouted in unbridled joy, her body covered in sweat from the dance. "You two really know how to have a good time."

"I suppose it was good from a certain point of view." Rito chuckled awkwardly as he gave Tearju a back rub. "How are you holding up, Tearju?"

"I can't remember dancing ever making me this sore." Tearju said as she massaged her breasts, trying to regain the feeling in them. "I'm sorry that I sat on you near the end, Rito."

"That's fine," Rito said, his face turning red at the recollection. "At least the food was good." He said, trying to find some points about the night that were unquestionably good.

"It was, wasn't it?" Tearju smiled weakly at him. "But if it's all the same to you right now, I just want to fall asleep the moment we get home. We can worry about everything else in the morning."

"That's the spirit!" Agreed Ryouko enthusiastically as she arrived at Rito's house. "Well, here we are. Do you two need any help getting inside?"

"My legs don't feel quite right." Tearju said as she got out of the car on weak knees.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Reassured Rito as he supported her.

"I'm right there with you." Ryouko seconded as she helped them both inside and to their room. Thankfully, it was late at night and everyone else was asleep. The moment Tearju stepped in the room she shared with Rito however, she made good on her word and got in bed without bothering to undress, and was out like a light.

"Looks like Yui's here again tonight." Sighed Rito as he climbed in bed too, falling asleep just as quickly as Tearju.

_'And me makes four!'_ Thought Ryouko excitedly as she carefully got on the small bed as well. How all four of them fit on there is a question perhaps best let unanswered.

* * *

**The Next Morning - With Rito, Tearju, Yui, and Ryouko**

"Mmm~ Morning already?" Groaned Yui when the first rays of sunlight poured in through the window as she stretched out like a cat, her tail and ears twitching.

"Is that you, Yui?" Grunted Rito as he got up as well, rubbing the sand from his eyes. "Good morning to you." He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and a scratch behind her ears.

"Nyaaa~" Purred Yui as she cuddled up to Rito. "You know how much I hate it when you scratch me right there, nyaa~!" She protested, though it didn't really sound like she meant it that much.

"Scratch me next, Rito." Yawned Ryouko as she glomped Rito from behind, her breasts pressing into his back. "Scratch me wherever you want, you naughty boy." She whispered seductively.

"Good morning to you too, Ryouko." Said Rito, managing to remain calm in spite of himself.

"I see you're not wearing a bra this morning." Yui noticed disdainfully, though she quickly turned to jelly again as Rito began to brush her from her head to her tail.

"Nope," Admitted Ryouko happily. "Just my panties, garter belts, and stockings. Though you could change that whenever you feel like it, Rito." She literally purred into his ear.

"You could start by changing into the spare set of clothes you keep here, Ryouko." Rito brushed her off as politely as he could. _'Again I ask myself, where along the line did things like this become normal for me? Normally I'd have passed out from embarrassment by now, but I'm acting like this is a perfectly normal morning for me.'_

"Are you sure you wanna pass up a chance like this?" Questioned Ryouko as she got out of bed, her mostly nude body displayed now on display. "You'll get other chances in the future, no doubt about it, but how much longer do you plan to keep your virginity with a harem that's growing as fast as yours?"

"He'll keep it until he's good and ready." Yui pointed out as she got out of bed as well.

"What's with the black fur bra and panties?" Ryouko asked Yui mischievously. "Planning some special things with Rito?"

Yui blushed as she covered her personal areas with her arms. "I'm not planning anything," She admitted shyly. "And these aren't what they look like... They're my own fur... I've been sleeping in the nude lately."

Just as Rito turned red and was about to voice his own concerns, he heard some groaning from beside him.

"Ohhh~ Could somebody turn off the lights?" Tearju complained from under the covers, obviously still trying to get some sleep.

"Sorry about that, Tearju." Apologized Rito. "I know we had a late night yesterday, but it's morning now. If we don't get downstairs for Breakfast now everything's going to be cold."

"Alright, I'm getting up." Agreed Tearju begrudgingly as she struggled to dig herself out from her blanket cocoon and wake up.

When she was up and stretching, everyone stared open mouthed at her. She had fallen asleep in her cocktail dress, that much was obvious. However, a very low v-neckline had been torn in the top, and the area around the hips had been split at the left side. If one looked close enough, they would see a broken bra hanging loosely around her chest, and snapped panties on the ground around her feet. Either Tearju's clothes had shrunk in the night, or her body had grown, and given recent events and the fact that her breasts were obviously much bigger than when she went to sleep, no one had any doubts it was the latter.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Asked Tearju curiously as she adjusted her glasses. Quickly realizing the most obvious reason, she hesitantly looked down at her body. "Not again." She whined as she tried to pull her clothes back together.

"Yes," Rito said neutrally as he looked at the handcuffs and found a red flower in bloom along with the black one from several nights back. "Again."

* * *

There you go! Another chapter down for all you fans of my work. All things considered, I think I came out with this one pretty quickly, don't you think? Especially considering how many words and all the content I've put into this chapter. I'm feeling pretty good about myself, especially since I took about a week off at the start of the month. Anyway, look forward to more of my stuff in the near future!

Tonda Gossa!


	4. Devil's Dream Flower

Greetings, one and all! Just a forewarning, this is one of my longer chapters. I can tell that you're just dying to get on with the story, so I won't eat up any of your time with my prattling and just let you get on with things.

* * *

**Saturday Afternoon - Ryouko's Clinic - With Rito, Lala, Ryouko, Yui, and Tearju**

"-And that's 130 cm." Noted Ryouko as she finished measuring Tearju's hips. "That puts your current three sizes at 153-56-130. I must say Tearju, at the rate you're growing, you may not be able to stand before long." She joked as she put the measuring tape away.

"Don't say that like it's a good thing," Panted Tearju as she used a towel to wipe the sweat from her brow, tired from all the back exercises she'd done that mornings. Since her back was beginning to suffer from heavy strain due to her abnormally large breasts, Ryouko had recommended that she undergo a similar workout routine on Lala's exercise machine that she went through herself, though much less extreme and centered around strengthening her back. "I may be able to stay upright now because of the Berserker pill and that weird machine, but this is just getting way too out of hand."

"What I still don't get is why this keeps happening." Wondered Rito as he began rubbing Tearju's shoulders to alleviate some of her back pains. "As far as  
I can tell, there doesn't seem to be any pattern for this aside from these flowers that keep blooming." He said as he shook the chain.

"Well why don't we see if we can't find that pattern?" Ryouko said as she pulled the Game Boy Horror out of her cleavage. Noticing the bitter glares she was getting from Tearju, Rito, and Yui she shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, I say if you've got it, flaunt it. Not my fault if my breasts make for a good extra pocket." She excused her actions as she began scanning the handcuffs again. "While this thing's scanning for new data, do you mind if I ask you a few questions, Rito?"

"That all depends on what kind of questions you plan on asking." Rito rebuked. "If it has to do with my sex life, I'm not going to answer it."

"Then I'll just save that question for when you're in a better mood." Ryouko smirked playfully. "Your virginity can wait for another time, but right now I was wondering when you'd let me move in with you."

Rito's eyebrow twitched. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" He asked her calmly.

"When can I move in with you?" She repeated. "And for that matter, when can Yui move in on a permanent basis as well?"

"Why am I getting dragged into this?" Protested Yui, who had only been silently observing until now.

"Well, Sallem told me that he built an extra-dimensional space in Rito's house just for his harem, so I assumed that we'd be getting invitations to move in soon." Ryouko explained.

"That's right!" Lala remembered happily. "He said that he used my old room linked to Rito's closet as a base for the new room. I forgot to check it out, but he said that it had enough space and resources for a small village to live in there comfortably."

"That kind of expansion has to violate at least a few zoning laws." Yui lampshaded.

"I don't think it would." Tearju explained as she adjusted her very large sports bra. "Extra-dimensional space can be used to store a city sized area in even the smallest areas. Since Earth isn't advanced enough to know about such technology, let alone have laws about it, I don't think the same situations apply here."

"I still don't like the idea of people putting weird stuff into my closet." Rito deadpanned before an eerie noise sent a sudden chill up his spine. "Ryouko, I think the machine's done scanning the cuffs again." He shuddered

"So it is." Noticed Ryouko as she studied the new data. "Now let's see... There doesn't seem to be too much of a difference in the pattern from the last time it changed. Bust and hips get bigger, another week worth of energy is drained from the ghost, another flower blooms. The data seems to be more or less the same as the last time." As she continued to scroll through the text however, something interesting caught her eye. "Well now here's something interesting."

"What is it this time?" Asked Tearju curiously.

"By the looks of things, the handcuffs are linked to more than just you two." Ryouko explained. "Each of the five flowers on the vines is linked to someone else by a tiny thread of ectoplasm, each one thinner than even a single strand of hair and capable of stretching for several kilometers. The reason the Game Boy Horror wasn't able to pick up on them earlier was because so little energy was flowing through them that they just blended in with their surroundings."

"Alright, I'm with you so far," Nodded Yui as she read over Ryouko's shoulder, trying to figure some things out for herself. "So why is that thing able to pick up on the threads now?"

"Simple, there's more energy flowing through them now." Ryouko explained. "It seems that as each flower blooms, the link to the person it represents gets stronger. In other words, not only are Rito and Tearju linked now, but it would also be fair to say that neither you nor I would feel right if we went too far from them now." She said to Yui.

"So each of those flowers represent one of us." Yui realized, the gears in her mind turning at this new found revelation. "Wait a second... The black one bloomed when I first slept together with Rito, while the red one bloomed when you first slept together with Rito. Then that would have to mean..." She trailed off as she realized the exact implications of this.

"That's right," Nodded Ryouko. "Based on the data available, the flowers most likely bloom when the person they represent sleeps together with Rito and Tearju."

"Do you have any idea who these remaining three are for?" Asked Rito, thoroughly intrigued now.

"Just for safety reasons though," Tearju interjected. "I don't want these to get any bigger than they already are." She explained as she adjusted her bike shorts with one hand and rubbed her breasts with the other. "Things are beginning to get too weird for words here."

"The Game Boy Horror can't tell which flower links to who for certain, since the signals on those are still too weak," Ryouko said regretfully. "However, it has provided a list of likely candidates."

"How can it tell that?" Lala asked curiously. "If it can't pick up the signals, how can it say who they might be linked to?"

"Apparently the Game Boy Horror can tell that Rito's in a relationship with me and Yui," Chuckled Ryouko. "Based on that pattern, it's pretty much made a list of everyone who he has feelings for or vice versa." As she said this, she handed over the device to Rito so he could see for himself.

"Other candidates for links to the flowers are as follows," Rito began reciting from the list in vaguely annoyed monotone. "Lala Satalin Deviluke, Nana Astar Deviluke, Momo Belia Deviluke, Haruna Sairenji, Run Elsie Jewelria, Golden Darkness, Oshizu Murasame, Mikan Yuuki, Peke." Though the only thing odd about his body language was that his left eyebrow was twitching, it was blatantly clear that Rito was highly irritated now. "Ryouko... why does it seem like this is just a list of almost every girl over ten years old that I know besides you, Yui, and Tearju?" He strained to say calmly.

"Not every girl," Ryouko joked. "Zastin's harem isn't on there, and neither are those two friends of Haruna's. What are their names again?" She wondered absently.

"Risa and Mio," Lala reminded her.

"Those two spend so much time fooling around that I doubt they even know how to have a meaningful and lasting relationship." Yui scoffed.

"And Zastin's harem not being included went unsaid there, for obvious reasons." Rito pointed out.

"Not my fault you failed to be specific," Ryouko shrugged as she got up. "All that aside though, since Yui and I can't stray too far from you for the time being," She paused as she pulled Rito into her strong arms bridal style. "I think it's for the best if we both stay at your place for the time being."

"What about Haruna, though?" Asked Lala before Rito could protest. "She's still here, isn't she? So someone has to look after her, right?"

"She has a very good point there." Yui agreed solemnly. "Haruna's still in a coma, so she needs to stay where there are medical facilities and a doctor of some kind to take care of her."

"Hmm, good point," Ryouko scratched her chin in contemplation. "Then I guess you'll just have to move in with me for the time being." She decided cheerfully.

"That brings up an entirely different set of issues." Yui scolded. "It's bad enough that the school knows that Rito's in a relationship with all of us, but if word gets out that we're living together then the situation could get much more complicated."

"But haven't you been living with us for the past few days, Yui?" Lala pointed out.

"That's different!" Yui insisted sternly as she turned away in embarrassment. "I was only doing it to make certain that nothing happens while Rito and Tearju are handcuffed by that ghost! As the most morally sound and down to earth member of Rito's harem, I have to make certain that certain things remain off limits until we're of legal age!"

"Kids grow up so fast these days, though." Smiled Ryouko as she put Rito down and began to strip. "Besides, Rito needs to learn things like this and that eventually if we're ever going to start a family, and personally I think the sooner the better." By this time, she was completely down to her black lace underwear. "So tell me Rito, when do you want to start propagating the next generation?"

"Put your clothes back on, Ryouko!" Rito protested in a panic.

"At least wait until he's out of high school." Pouted an embittered Yui.

"Excuse me," Interrupted Tearju. "I know that this may not be the best time, but who's this Haruna girl you keep talking about?"

"Oh yeah," Realized Rito. "I forgot with all that going on that I haven't explained that to you yet. Ryouko, could you show us where Haruna is? It's been a while since I've seen her anyway, and I've been meaning to visit her."

"Not a problem, Rito." Nodded Ryouko sadly as she put her lab coat back on to make herself slightly more decent. "You're not the only one who's been worried about her. Her sister and Yui's brother come by almost everyday too."

"Why would Yui's brother come come along too?" Lala questioned as they were lead out of the room.

"Apparently they've been dating for a while now," Yui explained. "Though based on what I've heard she doesn't seem to be taking the relationship as seriously as my brother does."

"If that's the case then I feel pretty bad for him," Rito said. "Your brother's a pretty cool guy, after all."

"I just see it as karma coming back to him." Debated Yui. "He's such a flirt that the one time he actually likes a girl she's just leading him on. He may be an alright brother, even considering all his many faults, but he needs to learn a lesson about women."

"Maybe yes, maybe no." Ryouko added as she stopped at a door. "Their relationship seems to be making some headway based on what I've seen during their visits. As sad as Haruna's coma may be, Yuu's moral support for Akiho seems to be breaking through some walls."

"Is this where Haruna is?" Peke asked curiously from her perch on Lala's head.

"Yep," Replied Ryouko as she opened the door and everyone walked in. "With the technology at my disposal, all of her physical injuries have healed up without any problems. However, I've given her a few scans with the Game Boy Horror, and I'll be honest, it doesn't look too good."

"Why would you need to scan her with a spirit detection device?" Tearju asked, already knowing and dreading the answer for the sake of the poor girl before her.

"The ghost that's been haunting me placed a curse on her," Rito explained sadly. "It put her into this coma, and I have no idea how to fix things."

Tearju's eyes softened when she noticed how hurt Rito looked by this turn of events. "By the looks of things, I'm guessing she's more than just a friend to you?" It felt kind of weird for her to be comforting him about this. A few short weeks ago, if someone had told her that a man was so sad over having a woman he loved in a coma while he also had an entire harem, she'd be too embarrassed to say anything on it, as well as a bit offended at his indecisiveness. However, after being chained to Rito for just a week she was beginning to feel that numbers didn't matter in love as much as she once thought they did.

_'He's such a sweet and caring kid,'_ Tearju thought fondly as she looked at him. _'He'd do anything for someone he loves, just like I tried so hard to do for my little girl.'_ Suddenly, her own eyes became downcast. _'I wish I could have been there for her, but I couldn't manage it, but Rito... She nearly killed him, many times from what I've heard, but he still managed to connect with her and pull her out of the darkness that had claimed her so long ago. What I wouldn't give for someone like that. Maybe I could...'_ She pushed such thoughts from her head with a blush, scolding herself for thinking like that. _'I couldn't do something like that while Yami still doesn't want to be around me. Maybe if she could forgive me I might consider it, but I can't do it with things as they are.'_

"I look at her as more than a friend," Rito said solemnly in response to her question. "I don't know what she sees me as, but even if she woke up and said no, I'd just be happy that she woke up. Right now though, I'm more worried about what the scans have turned up." He said as he looked at Ryouko hopefully.

"The data isn't perfect by any means," Ryouko began as she brought up some saved files on the Game Boy Horror. "However there has been a fluctuating pattern in the ectoplasm repeating every day since she came here. While it's not exactly harmful to her immediate health, prolonged bombardment by the 9/11 Ghost's energy is slowly causing random mutations in her DNA."

"Mutations in her DNA?" Rito asked sarcastically as he glanced from Ryouko to Yui to Tearju, taking notice of how radically they've each changed in appearance in recent times. "Do you mean it's going to be something like...?" He trailed off, letting the blanks fill in themselves.

"We'd be lucky if that were the case." Ryouko shook her head. "Remember, these are random mutations we're dealing with here. If the worst thing that happens to her is just something like growing an extra head, turning into a boy, or becoming incredibly obese it would be nothing short of a miracle. To be honest, what the curse is doing to her now is pretty close to cancer, and could possibly turn lethal." The room seemed to suddenly get several degrees colder. "You asked me what's happening to her, and as her doctor I'm giving you my honest opinion."

"So this is what it's come to?" Asked Yui rhetorically.

"I've been working on a machine that could remove the curse," Suggested Lala hopefully. "But since I have so little data to work with, it's been slow going."

"Not to mention your machines have a bad habit of backfiring horribly." An unknown baritone voice cut through the room.

"Who's there?" Demanded Rito in alarm as he quickly scanned the room. As he did so, he caught sight of Lala who had gone stiff as a board, her tail as straight as a metal fencepost as all color seemed to drain from her face. "Lala, what's wrong?" He asked as he shook her by the shoulder.

"That voice." Shuddered Lala fearfully. "It's him. He's here. We're all doomed. Protect me, Rito!" She panicked as she jumped into his arms bridal style and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Who are you talking about, Lala?" Asked Rito worriedly as he held her trembling body tightly, trying to give her the reassurance she clearly needed as the lights suddenly shattered, the only source of illumination now coming from the single window. "Do you know that voice?"

"Yo ho ho ho ho, of course she knows me." Chuckled the voice. "How could she, or anyone for that matter, forget the stuff of their worst nightmares?"

"Yo ho ho?" Noticed Yui suspiciously as she glanced at Lala and Rito.

"I know what you're thinking," Rito nodded in agreement to Yui's unspoken question. "But did she ever react like this to Sallem? They're old friends after all. But with a laugh like that, it might be one of his clones." He pointed out, remembering their earlier encounter with Victor.

"Smart boy," Noted the voice as the window suddenly opened and someone came in. Whoever it was looked about 6 feet tall and wore a Zoot Suit that looked and smelled like blood. The wide brimmed hat was tilted to obscure his face from view, but straight black hair reaching down to his feet was clearly visible, as was what appeared to be a sharply styled, gravity defying mustache extending slightly past his shoulders. "No wonder my brother seems to think so highly of you. You catch onto things faster than most would." The man's voice was deep, soothing, yet at the same time highly unnerving. "So much so that I can't help but wonder if you've caught onto his little game yet." A bushy black furred tail twitched behind him as he said 'game'.

"Keep him away~!" Whined a frightened Lala as she tried to make herself appear smaller.

"I'm not sure what he's really aiming for," Admitted Rito as he tried to stand brave with Lala in his arms. "I know that it has more to it than just the ghost haunting me and Lala, and that whatever he's after will likely involve severe emotional pain and stress for someone he doesn't like, but anything other than that I'm still working on."

"Don't sell yourself short," Came another, much more feminine though still lethal sounding voice. "Not many people could figure that much out about my brother-in-law's plans before they come to fruition, let alone with how little information you have." As she said this, a large snake that looked to be made of several dots slithered around the room, scaring several people as it went around their feet.

"Such uncouth behavior, little sister," Said a second, more elegant female voice as spiders suddenly started crawling along the walls around the room and a large web barred the door. "It's no wonder your own child killed you."

"Don't be too judgmental, elder sister," Said a third, younger sounding female voice as tiny scorpions skittered across the floor, scaring everyone on top of the hospital bed in fear of venom. "In her defense, it was all part of her plan. While it did get her killed, she did get further along with her schemes than you did."

"I take it those are your wives, Maverick?" Rito guessed.

"You even managed to figure out who I was and what these three are to me," Remarked the man in the red Zoot Suit, now confirmed to be Maverick Cortez. "Have you ever considered a career in investigation? I think you'd do pretty well for yourself in that field. Maybe draw a nice big paycheck to fend for that harem of yours and any kids that will come of it?"

"Speaking of kids, I want at least two." Ryouko announced to Rito. "I don't care what genders our kids our, I just to become a mother someday, and go though the experience at least a few times as a doctor."

"Is now the time to be thinking of things like that?" Retorted Yui with a blush on her face, but then as Ryouko smirked at her she admitted shyly. "...But while we're on the subject anyway, I want at least ten kittens." Then Rito suddenly looked at her nervously and her mouth continued. "It's my cat hormones. Cats have litters."

"Okay..." Said Rito nervously before turning slowly to Maverick. "I'm just making obvious guesses," He explained sheepishly to him. "I'm sure that anyone with the same information I have could figure it out."

"That's where you're wrong, little boy," Said the voice of the first woman as an arrow suddenly appeared on the ground and quickly pushed her in front of Maverick, where she proceeded to leer at Rito in an expression much like a snake. She had blond hair with her bangs braided underneath her face, and wore a black full body suit with now sleeves or shoes. "The Cortez siblings are notorious for being almost impossible to get an accurate read on, no matter how hard anyone tries or how well they know them. Historically, they've even managed to keep their motivations and true natures hidden from even the most powerful telepaths and the gods themselves. Even us 3 Gorgon Sisters would be hard pressed to match their skills in deception and planning."

"Especially now since you just told him who we are," Mocked the elegant voice as its owner casually walked walked up and stood to Maverick's left. She was a tall woman with the figure of a top model, and wore an overly long black dress with equally over-sized detached sleeves, a spider themed choker, and wore her hair up in a bun. "Honestly Medusa, how you ever managed to fool anyone at Shibusen is beyond me."

"She's got you there," Taunted the younger voice as its owner, a high school aged girl in a black sailor suit with braided floral patterned hair, walked up and stood to Maverick's right. "Arachne fooled people about her death for 800 years. I'll bet you couldn't maintain a ruse that long to save your life."

"I'd be dead by then anyway, Shaula," Seethed Medusa as she glared at her younger sister. "In case you've already forgotten, Maverick took our longevity away when he dragged each of us back from the grave. Time is no longer such a great commodity to us as it once was." Suddenly there was a clacking noise, and the Gorgon Sisters went dead silent.

"Now, now, now you three," Tutted Maverick in disappointment. "Do you not recall the agreement we all came to upon my resurrection of you three from beyond the grave?"

"Get along, or it's back to hell." Recited Medusa from memory.

"Your marriage doesn't exactly sound all that pleasant." Noted Yui scathingly. "Not that it's too surprising from a criminal."

"Yui," Whispered Tearju to her. "Aggravating him may not be the best idea."

"Hey Tearju, how many kids do you want with Rito?" Asked Ryouko.

"Can we discuss this some other time?" Pleaded Rito as Tearju's face turned red. "Maybe when there isn't an evil skeleton looming over us?"

"You really do never cease to amaze, Rito Yuuki." Proclaimed Maverick as he adjusted his hat to show his face, his head and hand devoid of flesh and blood, confirming Rito's words. "I must ask you, what gave my condition away?"

"The sound of your clapping." Rito explained, trying to keep things calm as he huddled Lala and Tearju close to him with one arm, and Ryouko and Yui with the other. "Bones make a very distinct sound, and I've seen enough weird aliens to know that living skeletons are not impossible."

"Yo ho ho ho ho. I suppose all of that is true." Said Maverick slyly, noting how closely he was holding his harem before turning to his own. "As for you, I've already given the three of you enough allowances - both monetarily, and morally - to conduct **almost** any research you desire." The way he said almost lead Rito to believe that these three women were willing to cross lines even Maverick wouldn't, and that he was able to back up any threats he made against them. "At any rate, as you will recall we've come here to conduct a few studies that will satisfy even your insatiable thirst for knowledge into that which was never meant to be known."

"Our dear husband has a point there." Smiled Arachne as spider threads began to bind Rito, Tearju, Ryouko, Yui, Lala, and even Haruna who couldn't resist anyway. "Our studies into The Madness Of Fear may be reaching its end, and Maverick's studies into The Madness Of Knowledge are his own research, but The Madness Of Rage that is so strong in this ghost and these curses will doubtlessly provide much for us."

"And now that our efforts are focused together," Began Shaula cheerfully as scorpions stung the struggling group. "Things will go that much faster in our studies."

"A necessary evil now that our lifespans are painfully limited." Medusa noted as the world began to cloud in the eyes of Rito and his harem.

"Glad you're seeing things so reasonably." Said a pleased Maverick as he approached the bed the group had taken refuge on. "Now don't any of you worry. The venom is designed not to kill, but only to put the victims in a joined dream for a few hours. By then we'll be done here, and you can go about your own lives. We won't even do anything but analyze you. You're quite lucky that I'm in a good mood." The group wasn't sure whether that was reassuring or terrifying. "Now sleep. You have nothing to worry about."

Those were the last words Rito and his harem heard before they fell into blissful unconsciousness.

* * *

**Shared Dream - Rito - Time Indeterminable**

"What hit me?" Asked Rito groggily as he rubbed his aching head. "Where am I anyway?" He asked as he got up and looked around, nothing but clear blue skies and a field of tall grass as far as his eyes could see. "Whatever this place is, there doesn't seem to be much in the way of people. Still, I guess there's no point in just standing around waiting for something to happen." With this decision, he set out walking straight ahead.

He had no idea how far or for how long he walked before he heard it, but he suddenly heard the sound of someone crying. His instincts as a gentleman taking over, he quickly rushed towards the source of the sound. Almost instantly, the scenery changed from tall grass to an empty playground.

"What is this supposed to be?" Rito wondered as he began searching for the source of the crying. "Hello! Is there somebody in trouble here?" He shouted.

"Go away!" Came the voice of a little girl from the jungle gym. "Just leave me alone!" She demanded before she began crying again.

"I'm not just going to leave someone alone when there's something wrong." Rito argued as he walked over to the jungle gym and peered inside, finding a young blond girl trembling in the corner. "If there's something that's bothering you, I'll do what I can to help." He said as he squeezed inside.

"I don't need any help!" Denied the little girl, sobbing as she did so. "All the other kids pick on me for wearing glasses! It's not my fault I can barely see without them! Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"Is that what's bothering you?" Asked Rito as he pat the girl on her shoulder, startling her as he did so. "Look, just because some people pick on you for being different, doesn't mean they all will." She didn't seem to be responsive, even tucking herself deeper into the corner. "If it makes you feel any better, I have some friends who wear glasses."

"You do?" Asked the girl suddenly as she turned around, revealing puffy eyes behind her glasses, indicating that she had been crying for a while. "What are they like?"

"They're really nice people." Rito began, glad to be getting somewhere. "One of them I'll admit I don't really know all that well, but she's got two really close friends who support her, and she supports them back. They even saved her from bullies when they were kids." He explained cheerfully.

"I wish I had friends like that." Sighed the little girl as she pulled her knees closer to her body.

"So why don't you find some?" Asked a cheerful young voice from above them. As Rito and the girl turned up to see who it was, they both got an eyeful of panties.

"WAAHHH!" Panicked Rito as he dropped to the floor and and covered his head.

"What's the matter mister?" Asked the chipper girl from above, who'd snuck down to the bottom while Rito was panicking. "Didn't you like the view?" She teased him.

"That's not the point here!" Denied Rito as he stood bolt upright and hit his head on the low ceiling. "OOWWW!" He groaned as he rubbed his head.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Laughed the cheerful girl as Rito got a better look at her, seeing nothing too odd aside from her vivid red hair. "You're really funny, mister!"

"I'm so glad you're enjoying yourself." Grunted Rito as his head began to stop aching. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"I was just saying that I think she should find some friends." The red head explained as she pointed at the blond girl. "So what if she's got glasses? I don't care about things like that."

"You don't?" Asked the blond girl hopefully.

"Not at all!" Announced the red head proudly. "I'd even be your friend if you wanted me to." She said as she held her hand out.

"Would you really?" The blond girl asked, her attitude much better now.

"Of course!" Said the red head happily as she helped the blond up. "My name's Ryouko Mikado, what's yours?"

"I'm Tearju Lunatique," Replied the young Tearju happily. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

While the two girls quickly started talking happily, Rito was stunned at what he was seeing. The names, the appearances, these two had to be the Ryouko and Tearju he knew at a younger age. But the question was how this could be? _'C'mon Rito, think!'_ He thought. _'What could be the reason this is happening? What's the last thing you remember happening before waking up in a field today?'_ As he strained his mind to remember, the two girls started talking to him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" He asked, breaking out of his concentration.

"I was asking you who you were." Ryouko repeated. "You seem kinda old to be here to play." Suddenly her expression and voice became mischievous. "Don't tell me you're one of those creepers who likes to prey on little girls?"

"EEEHHHH!" Panicked Rito and Tearju. "Where does a little girl like you hear about these things?-!" Demanded Rito and Tearju backed away nervously.

"Ha ha ha ha! I'm just kidding!" Laughed Ryouko. "I really doubt that creepers would actually show up in broad daylight in a populated place."

"Very funny." Said Rito gruffly. "Speaking of which, where exactly are we?"

"Oh we're just at-" Ryouko stopped suddenly. "We're at... Where are we exactly?" She asked as she looked around outside, seeing nothing but a playground surrounded by tall grass everywhere.

"You don't know where we are?" Asked Rito fearfully as he and Tearju got outside too.

"I'm sure that we're somewhere." Insisted Ryouko nervously. "I'm just not sure where that is exactly."

"So we're all lost." Tearju concluded sadly.

"Don't feel so bad!" Rito reassured them, feeling a duty to do so as the oldest one there. "I'm sure that if we just look around we'll find someone eventually. That's how I found you two after all."

"That's right!" Smiled Ryouko as she began marching off. "We can just keep walking around in this tall grass until we find someone who knows where we are."

"Wait for us at least!" Insisted Rito as he gently ushered Tearju along.

* * *

**Shared Dream - Rito, Tearju, and Ryouko - Time Indeterminable**

"Well this is getting us nowhere fast," A suddenly Teenage Ryouko gripped as the group continued walking along. "I thought you said that if we kept searching we'd find somebody." She asked Rito.

"Well that's the thing," Replied Rito, who didn't seem to notice Ryouko's sudden age up. "I don't know how long I was walking before I found you two."

"I'm scared," Whispered and now Teenage Tearju as she clutched Rito's arm tightly, her breasts pressing into him. "What if we don't find anybody?"

"Well then I guess that we'll just have to start our own civilization." Ryouko teased. "Since we have only one man and two women though, we'll have to make do with what we can. If you catch my meaning, Cutie." She winked at Rito.

"You never change, do you?" Asked Rito as Tearju blushed and hid her face from Ryouko. "Even at this age you're still - huh?" Rito stopped as he realized they'd come to another clearing, only this time it looked like a large garden. "When did we end up here?" He asked curiously.

"Who knows?" Shrugged Ryouko. "It still doesn't look like there's anybody around, but at least it's not all the same thing anymore." Suddenly, there was the sound of crying.

"Crying again?" Asked Rito as he began looking around the garden. "Do you two think you could help me look for whoever it is?"

"No need," Answered Ryouko as she pointed to a large tree. "My hearing is really good, so I can already tell that she's behind that tree."

"Alright then," Nodded Rito as he walked over to it. "Let's see what the problem is." He said as he peered around the tree, and saw a young pink haired girl with a tail behind it. "Lala?" He gasped.

"Who are you?" The young Lala demanded, her eyes wet with tears. "How do you know my name? What do you want?"

"I'm just here to help you." Explained Rito as he, Ryouko, and Tearju crouched down. "Why are you so sad?" He asked as he brushed her hair.

Sniffling, Lala replied, "My momma's dead!" She sobbed as she clutched her knees and cried some more.

"That's horrible," Gasped Tearju. "Do you know how it happened?"

"No," Lala said. "Nobody's telling me anything about it. They say I'm just too young to know."

"That's a terrible thing to do to a little girl." Ryouko said. "When someone close to you dies, it's always best to get some kind of explanation, even if it's hard to hear."

"I know," Lala stifled her tears. "The doctors act like it's none of my business, but she's my mommy, and I need to know."

"You're damn right you need to know!" Came a determined voice as a young black haired girl jumped down from one of the smaller trees and walked over. "Good reason or not, there are some things that need to be done in order to grow, and this is one of them!" Pulling Lala up without a second though, she spoke strongly to her. "Now listen to me, do you love your mother?" She asked.

"Yes!" Replied Lala immediately. "Of course I love her!"

"And are you determined to know what happened to her, no matter how bad it is?" The black haired girl asked.

"Yes!" Answered Lala. "Even if it's something really, really bad like a giant space monster, I still want to know!"

"Good!" Declared the black haired girl with an air of finality. "Then take me to where she is, and I'll talk them into telling you no matter how long it takes!"

"Ummm..." Hummed Lala awkwardly. "Actually, I'm kinda lost right now, so I don't know where my house is." She explained sheepishly, causing everyone else to fall down.

"Just when I thought I'd finally found a way out of this place." The black haired girl groaned.

"Don't tell me," Asked Rito. "You're lost too?"

"That's right." She nodded. "I don't suppose any of you know the way out?"

"Sadly no." Denied Rito as he got a better look at the girl. "Your name wouldn't happen to be Yui Kotegawa, would it?" He asked hesitantly.

"How do you know who I am?-!" Panicked Yui as she grabbed Rito by the collar. "Who are you anyway? What are you and your friends doing in these fields anyway?"

"Easy there, easy." Calmed Rito as he picked her up. "I don't think that there's anything to be gained by violence here."

"I suppose you're right." Sighed a suddenly Teenage Yui, who was still in Rito's arms, but much heavier now, causing Rito to fall over because of the sudden shift in weight. "Owww," She groaned from the ground as she righted herself. "What was that all about?" She asked as she looked for Rito, only to find him face first in her panties. "What do you think you're doing in there?-!" She demanded as she kicked his away.

"Yep, same old Yui." Grunted Rito as he rubbed his head and looked around, finding that Ryouko and Tearju were now adults again, and Lala was also back to her normal age. "Glad to see things are back to some kind of normal." He sighed gratefully.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Lala curiously, not noticing her own growth.

"Never mind," Smiled Rito. "Why don't we just focus on finding a way out of here?"

"We've been trying that for a while now." Pointed out Ryouko. "Maybe we should try working out some kind of plan?"

"She's got a point," Agreed Tearju. "If we want to find a way out of here, it'd be best to have a plan going forward."

"Excuse me," Came another voice as Haruna walked out of the grass. "But are you looking for the way out?"

"Haruna-chan!" Cheered Rito as he quickly grabbed her by the shoulders. "You're awake!"

"No," Denied Haruna as she shook her head. "I'm not really awake. All of you are just asleep with me."

"We're.. what?" Yui asked as cat parts began sprouting from her body. "Haruna, what are you talking about?"

"We've all been put into a dream together." Haruna explained. "I know it's a dream because I've been here longer, but all of you aren't very conscious of the world around you." She said as the were suddenly on a beach.

"That would explain why we've been so confused lately." Reasoned a now muscular Ryouko as she adjusted her skimpy swimsuit.

"Wait a second," Began Tearju, now in her super hourglass figure and a blue two-piece. "I think I remember what happened! Maverick Cortez showed up, and he put us all to sleep for some reason."

"That's right!" Remembered Lala. "He said he'd scan us all while we were asleep, and then just leave!" Her expression suddenly got somber. "But I'm not really sure if he wouldn't do anything else."

"Wait a second," Hummed Rito as he looked at everyone present. "If we're all asleep together, then wouldn't that mean...?" He trailed off as he glanced at Tearju, who quickly got his meaning as her face paled.

"I really hope not." Tearju said fearfully as she and everyone but Haruna began to vanish.

"What's happening?-!" Panicked Yui.

"You're all waking up." Haruna explained.

"But what about you, Haruna?" Asked Rito.

"I'm still unconscious, Rito." Haruna reminded him. "But that doesn't mean I haven't been paying attention."

"What's that mean?" Rito asked as his vision started to cloud.

"It means I accidentally read some of your memories," Haruna admitted sheepishly. "And I may have seen a few things about your relationships."

"That's a violation of privacy." Ryouko pointed out. "I'm so proud of you."

"You've seen..." Rito struggled to say as his grip on the dream was weakening. "Then you know?"

"I know," Admitted Haruna. "And that's why, before you go I wanted to say-" But she didn't get the chance to finish, as the group suddenly woke up.

* * *

**Ryouko's Clinic - Awake - 6:32**

"What hit me?" Asked Rito as he rubbed his head, struggling to get up.

"Quiet down," Complained Yui as she started doing stretches on another bed. "I had the weirdest dream and I can't think straight."

"So did I," Ryouko said as she thrashed around on her bed. "My dreams lately usually involve Rito and my sister wives, but not the way this one was."

"I can't remember my dream," Admitted Lala as she got off the bed. "But I suddenly feel like hanging out with Yui."

"You feel like that too?" Asked Yui as she got up. "It's weird. Usually you're kind of annoying, but now it feels like you're family or something."

"What's this note on Haruna?" Asked Lala as she picked up and read aloud the note in question. "To whom it may concern, I have taken notice of the unstable mutation process afflicting this girl. As thanks for access to the data in the ghost and the curse, I have injected her with a formula that will stabilize the mutation. She'll still mutate, but it'll be into something livable. Signed Maverick."

"I'm not sure if we should feel good or bad about that." Peke deadpanned as Lala shuddered.

"What did he do to you anyway?" Asked Rito.

"Things best left buried." Peke explained with finality.

"How long was I asleep?" Tearju asked groggily from the same bed as Rito as she rubbed her eyes. Almost immediately though, she realized what she was asking and what had happened. "OH NO!" She panicked as she sat bolt upright, the combination of her forward momentum and huge breasts making her fall forward. "They got bigger again, didn't they?" She asked, her voice muffled by her own boobs.

"Afraid so." Confirmed Rito as he found a pink flower in bloom on the handcuffs and noticed Tearju's clothes were torn. "It must have been Lala this time. Do you need any help?"

"Why does this keep happening to me, Rito?" Tearju asked as Rito helped her up, their blanket being used to cover her titanic chest. "These are making just functioning from day to day so hard."

"It's not that bad." Rito reassured her as he rubbed her shoulders. "You look beautiful either way."

Rito's words made a fierce blush come to Tearju's face as she quickly turned away. _'Why are these feelings so strong? I've barely known him a few weeks, but just being complimented by him makes my heart race.'_

"I see what you're doing there, Rito." Ryouko whispered into his ear. "And here I thought you weren't interested in actively building your harem."

"I'm making an exception here," Rito whispered to Ryouko, making certain Tearju didn't hear. "This is the best way I could think of to help Yami and Tearju reconcile."

"And what about everyone's feelings?" Hissed Yui quietly. "I hope you're not just taking advantage of her. In the short time I've known her, I've actually come to like Tearju."

"So have I," Whispered Rito confidently. "That's why I have no hesitation in doing this. I'm going to love her with everything I am."

"I'm glad," Smiled Ryouko. "Tearju may be a shy and fragile woman sometimes, but I know you can make her happy. After all," She paused to kiss Rito. "I know you make me happy."

"I try my best." Rito chuckled.

* * *

Sorry to end this chapter off so suddenly people, but it was getting kinda long and I wanted to wrap it up. Personally, I think that this chapter (at least the later parts) really showcases how much Rito is growing, maturing, and learning to love and care for his harem, without protesting to having one, and even learning to go on the hunt. Anyway, you know the drill. You read. You like. You review.


	5. Mother and Daughter Deflowering

Hello everyone! This is it, we've finally reached the last chapter of Volume 4. However, this story is by no means over. Look forward to reading Volume 5 of Rito's New Troubles on Halloween. I don't mean to be a jerk with this, it's just that I want to get a few chapters done in advance before I start posting again, not to mention I have another idea I want to work on as well, and that's going to take up some of my time too. However, now that school is back in session I'll be writing much faster now. I know, most people complain about how school and work always get in the way of their writing, but it just makes me write better. Go figure.

"One more thing!" I felt like amping up the fanservice a bit for this chapter, there's even gonna be implied sex and some girl on girl action! So look out ahead for literary Viagra. Yo ho ho ho ho ho!

* * *

**Monday 11:56 - School - With Rito, Yui, Lala, and Tearju**

"Where do people keep getting all these cameras?" Asked Rito irritatedly as he pulled the film out of a hidden camera Yui had heard going off nearby. "I knew that you'd be drawing attention, but I never imagined it would get this bad." He remarked as he threw the now useless film into a bucket full of likewise ruined film. "Even on the roof, even with Yui here to confiscate all the cameras, and even after Lala activated a machine that makes all cameras in a set area useless, they just keep coming." He remarked as he munched on a sandwich and glanced thoughtfully at an antenna with a very familiar design theme to it.

"Most men at this age are just useless perverts," Scoffed Yui as she took the camera and placed it in a bag full of confiscated cameras. "Just wait until they grow up. Then they'll have to clean up their acts and become respectable members of society if they want to make it out there in the real world."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Yui?" Asked Lala curiously. "They're still young now, after all."

"There's no time like the present to get ready for the future." Insisted Yui before taking an angry bite out of her lettuce and anchovy sandwich.

"I hate to say it, but Yui's right." Tearju remarked before biting into her BLT. "Those kids need to learn more self-control before it's too late. Not all boys at that age are as nice as Rito." As she realized the words that just came out of her mouth, Tearju blushed and tried to hide her face behind her thermos.

"Sometimes the older ones are even worse," Deadpanned Rito. "Worse yet, they can even manage to get jobs that make them even more dangerous. Case and point," He paused as he and Tearju casually walked over to the railings and unhooked a grappling hook, sending The Principal falling to the ground in a panic. "How he keeps his job is beyond me."

"Has The Principal ever done that before?" Peke asked worriedly.

"I don't think so," Muttered Yui irritably before turning to Tearju. "How big have you gotten, anyway? If you're driving even The Principal to new extremes you must be beyond belief."

"184-56-165," Recited Ryouko from memory as she arrived at the rooftop, a pouting Yami in her arms. "I've gotta say Tearju, you keep growing and you might break a few world records soon."

"Hello, Yami." Greeted Tearju shyly, ignoring Ryouko's remark in favor of her daughter.

"Hello, Tear." Returned Yami as she averted her eyes. "Will you let me go now, Ryouko?"

"Of course," Smiled Ryouko as she tossed Yami at Rito, who barely managed to catch her before a heavy and ecchi collision. "Nice catch, Rito! Definitely an improvement from your normal fare."

"Thanks for bringing her here, Ryouko." Rito said gratefully as she sat down next to him and began her own lunch. "It's good to see you again, Yami. I've missed you these past few days."

"I've missed you too," Yami replied as she tried to break Rito's hold on her, but he managed to hold tight. "You can let go of me now."

"Sorry Yami, but that's not going to happen." Rito apologized as he turned her around so she was seated comfortably in his lap, though still restrained by his arms. "Now you can just sit there and eat your lunch."

"You're being a lot more forward than usual, Rito." Noted Yui curiously. "Not that it's a bad thing, of course! I just might like something like that too." She insisted.

By this point, Yami was blushing madly at the close physical contact with her boyfriend. "Rito, please let me go." She demanded steadily, trying to hold back her every impulse from her old life screaming at her to use extreme violence.

"Yami, you're a smart girl. You already know what I want." Rito shook his head before glancing at Tearju then back to Yami, who was now distracting herself by eating. "This can go one of two ways, but the outcome is going to be the same no matter what. As your fiance, I'll make sure of that."

"Fiance?" Asked Yui, Yami, and Tearju in astonishment, while Lala and Ryouko just smiled.

"Of course," Rito nodded as he brushed Yami's arms, though he was silently thinking that there may have been better ways to go about broaching this subject. "Regardless of how it all happened, I'm taking all my relationships very seriously. I tried to fight it for a long time, but the fact of the matter is that I can't stand the idea of things going back to how they were. I have a harem. I'm fine with that, I like it, and I want to be with all of you for the rest of my life."

"Rito," Said Yui breathlessly. "What are you saying?"

"Do you really intend to go so far, so soon?" Asked Tearju nervously.

"Not now, not yet." Amended Rito as he brushed Yami's hair. "Someday, when I'm older, I'll ask for real. Until then though, I want these days to last."

"Rito, you make my heart pound," Ryouko smiled as she pulled a surprised Rito onto her own lap. "If you're already thinking so much about the future, I know of a few things that could help you become an adult even faster." She whispered in his ear, causing Rito, Yami, and Tearju to blush.

"Not at school." Insisted Yui. "Save it for another time."

Yami was trembling now. Whether in fear or anticipation was only known to her.

"You're already thinking about such steps," Yami whispered softly. "But why then? What does she have to do with that?"

"Because I want you to be happy, Yami." Rito explained. "I know that you've missed Tearju, even if you won't admit it, so I'm just going to make you admit it."

Ordinarily Yami would protest heavily to such demands. However, for reasons she barely understood herself, she wanted his words to be true. _'Maybe this is part of being in love?'_ She thought. _'Most philosophers agree that there isn't anyone who can be right all the time. I suppose it only stands to reason that maybe this is part of why people fall in love, so that they can try to be right where the other is wrong.'_ Deciding to give the words of her lover a try, she said to Tearju, "Would you mind trading a sandwich for one of mine?" She offered quietly as she held out a PB&J.

Tearju stared at her daughter in astonishment for several seconds before coming to her senses. "I'd love to." She said tenderly as they each swapped a triangle shaped cut of sandwich.

* * *

Over the next several days, Rito would continue to make efforts to bring Yami and Tearju closer together. Trying to help bridge the gap between mother and daughter that had been torn asunder so long ago. However, it was an uphill battle, and interactions were short and far between at best.

* * *

**Tuesday After School - School Library - With Rito, Tearju, and Yami**

"If you're not here for books, you should leave." Said Yami coldly as she glared at Rito and Tearju over the edge of a book titled 'The Hunger Games'. "I know what you're doing, but the library is my space. If you're not here for it's purpose, then leave." She neglected to mention that since it was after school only the faculty should technically still be here. However, if push came to shove she dared anybody to try and remover her from the library by force.

"I suppose your books are very important to you," Consented Rito awkwardly. "I guess we should get going then." He said as he helped Tearju get up.

"Are you sure about this, Rito?" Asked Tearju quietly as he lead them away. "I thought you said we wanted to talk to her while she was in here because she'd be in a good mood?"

"And she will be," Rito whispered as soon as they rounded a corner. "Just follow my lead."

Yami had been reading peacefully for about half an hour before they returned. This time, holding their own copies of 'The Hunger Games'. "What are you two doing?" She quirked her eyebrow as they sat at the table she had.

"Reading, the same as you." Rito explained as he and Tearju paid most of their attention to their books. "Since we're using the library for it's purpose, there shouldn't be any problems." Turning a page he added, "If you'd like to discuss what we've read so far, feel free to."

Yami silently glared at Rito and Tearju, her eyes a steely cold gaze of frustration. While she knew what they were up to and wanted them gone, she didn't want to use force in her favorite place for fear of damaging books. So she just sat there and continued reading. The silence pressed on for about an hour, Yami occasionally catching Tearju or Rito sneaking peeks over the edge of their books. Eventually, she decided she wasn't going to get more reading done, and left to return her book the the shelve and leave, an actions Rito and Tearju soon mimicked.

* * *

**Wednesday Evening - Ryouko's House - Rito, His Harem, and Tearju**

"I'm glad you could join us for dinner, Yami." Tearju said as her daughter took her seat at a long dining table Ryouko didn't often get to use until recently. "With the way things have been we've had to spend the last few days here. Since we can't really get too far apart because of these cuffs, and Haruna needs a lot of attention."

"I thought that only you and Rito were handcuffed." Yami deadpanned. "How is it suppose to affect Ryouko, Yui, and Lala?"

"It's a long story," Sighed Yui as she set out the dishes she and Ryouko had prepared. "But the bottom line is that unless Ryouko, Lala, and I stay within 100 meters of Rito and Tearju, we experience extreme sadness."

"I like the way things have gotten!" Said Lala energetically. "I see it as practicing for when we're all one big family."

"Emphasis on big." Ryouko said as she set out a large roasted salmon. "At first the idea of any more than 5 sister wives was a bit much for me to think about, but now I'm thinking there should be at least twice as many."

"Isn't that supposed to be my decision?" Asked Rito rhetorically as he got some salmon for himself and Tearju. "Right now I've got my hands full with just the women in this room."

Tearju blushed at this declaration. "Except for me of course." She corrected him.

"I know what I said." Rito declared neutrally before he began eating, causing Tearju to fidget in her seat as she focused on her food.

Yami, who didn't like what she was hearing glared at Rito. She had already seen through what Rito was trying to do, and she didn't like it one bit. Regardless of any other circumstances beyond the control of anyone here, she considered herself estranged from Tearju, and the thought of being in a harem with her was killing her appetite.

"Yami, are you feeling alright?" Asked Tearju, cutting off her brooding. "You haven't gotten anything to eat yet."

Yami looked at her bare plate, then to the various dishes set out in front of her, then she gazed at the loaded plates of everyone else before looking back to her own. "I'm not hungry." She answered honestly. Being in the same room as Tearju, however much she knew Rito was trying to help them reconcile, was still unsettling.

Tearju looked distraught at her daughter's response, until her face lit up as if remembering something important. "Rito, could you come with me for a second?" She asked as she quickly hoisted herself up in spite of her weighty breasts and guided him into the kitchen, Yami looking on curiously.

After listening to them shuffle about in the kitchen for a minute, Tearju and Rito came back into the dining room, Tearju with a gentle smile, while Rito looked slightly nervous. Instantly Yami's guard was up. She didn't know what they were up to, but she didn't like how their expressions contrasted each other so much.

"Here you go, Yami." Tearju said as she handed her a paper bag. "I heard that you really like these, so when you said that you'd come over tonight I decided to bake you some as a treat."

Yami didn't need to be told what was in the bag. The moment she had handed it to her she already knew what it was and opened the bag with a twinge of excitement. However, upon reaching inside the bag, she pulled out what appeared to be some badly burnt mess. "Is this supposed to be taiyaki?" She asked, severely disappointed.

From her seat, Yui shook her head. "This is why I told you not to give it to her." She groaned.

"I see your cooking skills haven't changed at all." Chuckled Ryouko nervously.

"I'm really sorry about this Yami," Rito apologized to her quietly. "She told me she was a good cook, so I thought it would be alright. I never guessed that it would turn out like this."

"What are you talking about?" Tearju asked worriedly. "Is there something wrong with my cooking? I followed the recipe while adding my own touches, just like I always do. Did I get something wrong?"

Suddenly, Yami realized why all the food she'd eaten back at the lab where she was born had been prepared by professionals, instead of eating meals prepared by her mother like in some of the stories Tearju had read to her. She didn't really want to hurt Tearju's feelings, but at the same time she also didn't necessarily want to get food poisoning or give her false hope of reconciling. In the end, she decided it was best to just take a small bite, then politely say it wasn't to her liking while trying to keep her lunch down. Throwing caution to the wind, she took a small bite out of the burnt mess.

"What do you think of it?" Tearju asked hopefully as Rito, Yui, and Ryouko prayed for Yami's safety.

After quickly swallowing the piece of charcoal taiyaki she'd bitten off, her eyes suddenly opened wide, and her whole body began to shiver.

"Yami, are you alright?-!" Panicked Rito as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"It's... it's... it's..." Yami strained as she curled up and everyone gathered around her in concern.

"DELICIOUS!" Yami cried in a joyous tone of excitement one would never expect to hear from her, prompting everyone except an elated Tearju to fall over. "THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER TASTED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" She exclaimed as she quickly took another, much bigger bite from the charcoal in her hands.

"You really like it?" Asked Tearju excitedly, her huge breasts bouncing after she jumped for joy. "I didn't have any ingredients that I was used to on hand, so I had to improvise a lot of the recipe. I was worried you might not like it."

"I love it!" Yami reassured her happily. "I've never had anything like it in my-" She stopped herself abruptly, quickly reigning in her uncharacteristic excitement and covering it with her usual stoicism, though she couldn't do anything about the embarrassed blush covering her face. "It's very nice." She said calmly, trying to cover up her outburst of joy, though even a blind man could see through her after that vote of approval.

"She actually likes it?" Yui whispered to Ryouko in disbelief.

"Well she is Tear's clone after all," Ryouko whispered back. "They're bound to have a lot of biological similarities because of that."

"I don't think that their personalities could be more different though." Yui noted.

"I'm just glad that they're starting to get along again," Smiled Rito as he hung back with the others, though the handcuffs limited how far he could go. "This alone will go a long way toward fixing their relationship."

Compared to Yami's excitement over the taiyaki Tearju prepared, the rest of the night was largely uneventful. However, as Rito spoke animatedly with his harem (and soon to be haremette) he noticed with a soft grin that Tearju and Yami seemed to be just a bit closer now. He had hopes for them. Hopes that they might reconcile their problems and start acting as family again. However, after dinner was done, Yami had left for her ship, and everyone was ready for bed, Rito noticed with no small degree of joy, and some embarrassment, that Tearju was huddled up closely to him. Her head in the crook of his neck, and her mammoth mammaries resting on his torso.

* * *

**Thursday Morning - Ryouko's House - With Rito, Lala, Ryouko, Yui, and Tearju**

"It's official," Noted Yui as she listened to the weather report, her cat ears twitching in annoyance. "Because of the heavy downpour and flood risks, schools everywhere are closed for the day." Suddenly, lightning struck and Yui rushed under the coffee table as fast as she could.

"Are you alright, Yui?" Asked Rito as he and Tearju walked into the room with a tray of hot chocolate (made by Rito at his insistence, thankfully). "This storm's got you pretty jumpy." He noted as he set the tray down on the table she was taking refuge under.

"I can't help it, Rito," Yui explained as she crawled out from under the table and got back on the sofa, her ears flat against her head. "Animals like cats have much more keen senses, which means we can feel the storm much more acutely than you do."

"It's the same way with my tail," Lala moaned in empathy. "All this electricity in the air is tickling it."

"I know what you're talking about," Tearju agreed as she rubbed her giant breasts tenderly, much to Rito and Yui's embarrassment. "Not to sound offensive or anything, but this weather is making my breasts tingle all over."

"You have my condolences," Grunted Ryouko as she bench pressed about 700 pounds. "Even though my breasts are smaller than yours now, uhrg, I know all too well what it's like to feel that tingle, uhrg. Considering your current size, urgh, it must be a nightmare to suffer that, uhrg! If you want, I'm sure that Rito, uuhrg, wouldn't mind rubbing them better, uhrg!" She grunted as she set the barbell down.

"Ehhh!" Panicked Tearju, and to a lesser extent Rito and Yui.

"I'm glad I came over when I did," Interrupted Mikan, who'd just arrived with Yami, both of them soaked from the rain in spite of the umbrella Mikan had.

"Mikan! Yami!" Panicked Rito as he tried to decipher the cold expression Yami had. "This really isn't what it seems like! The rain was just making Tearju uncomfortable, and you both know how Ryouko gets, right?"

"We do know what she's like," Consented Yami evenly, not showing any hint of emotion. Rito had yet to decide if that was a good thing or bad thing. "However, you seem to be changing lately. You've been getting a lot bolder the past few weeks." Rito now decided that Yami's current tone was a bad thing for him. "What guarantee do I have that things wouldn't have gone further if we hadn't arrived just now?"

"I promise that things wouldn't have gone further," Yui vowed sternly. "Even though I'm fine with a certain degree of intimacy between lovers, there are some steps that must be saved for later in a relationship."

The room was silent until, "Um, Yui?" Began Tearju awkwardly. "Not that I'm not grateful that you're trying to keep everyone calm, but Rito and I aren't lovers."

Yui suddenly went stiff as a board and red as a tomato before correcting herself. "Of course you're not! I'd just gotten so used to you being around Rito and the rest of us that I forgot you weren't in his harem!"

"Is it really so easy to make a mistake like that?" Wondered Lala curiously, unaware that she was only stoking the fire.

"Of course it isn't," Mikan shook her head teasingly. "Because they're handcuffed together, they've been sleeping together, bathing together, even going to the bathroom together. Exactly what kind of girl is being added to the harem this time, I wonder?" She said mischievously.

"One he really should be further along with by now, all things considered." Ryouko joked as she pat a heavily blushing Tearju on the shoulder. "How about it, Tear? Are you gonna be the one who takes Rito's virginity?"

"No, no, no!" Panicked Tearju, both her and Rito equally flustered. "It's not that I don't get along with Rito, but before I do anything else I want to try and make amends to Yami." As she said this, she turned to the girl in question and saw her wearing the same impartial expression as when she first came in.

"If you really feel that way, then why don't you prove it?" Suggested Ryouko, a little twinkle in her eye. "Go into the bath with both Rito and Yami, and we'll see exactly how much you really mean that."

"With me and Yami?" Repeated Rito cautiously as he glanced at Yami, who was still maintaining her neutral expression. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Asked Yami, breaking her stoic silence with a shred of emotion. "Rito has been bathing with Tearju for a few weeks now, why would bathing with both of us be any different?" Taking her many belts off of her legs as she walked over to Rito, she added, "Or is it that you just find me unattractive?"

"That's not it at all," Denied Rito, "You're very attractive, it's just that-"

"Then there should be no problem," Concluded Yami as she grabbed Rito's hand and lead him and Tearju off. "If I'm not unattractive to you, then we can do this without shame."

"Yami, what's gotten into you?" Worried Yui as she tried to go after them, but Ryouko halted her with one powerful arm.

"Let them go," Ryouko whispered in her ear as she pulled her back. "It's about time that Yami got over herself and closed the gap between her and Tear, and if a little bit of envy can manage that, then more power to them. As for Tear..." She trailed off as they watched Rito and Tearju struggle in futility against Yami's surprising strength. "She needs to close the gap between herself and Rito."

* * *

**The Bathroom - With Rito, Tearju, and Yami**

"Yami, are you certain about this?" Asked Tearju nervously as Yami began removing her clothes and Rito kept his eyes averted to the corner. "I mean, Rito and I have only been bathing together by necessity these past few weeks. There's really no need for you to get involved in this."

"Then there should be no problem with me bathing with Rito," Yami concluded as she finished removing her clothes and covered herself with her hands. "Unlike you, I'm his girlfriend. If he's fine with your body, he'll be fine with mine." As she said this, she gave a cold glare directed at Tearju's huge breasts and hips before patting her own flat chest self-consciously.

"Tearju and I don't even look at each other in the bathroom," Insisted Rito firmly, though not uncomfortably. "We just sit back to back and wash up, nothing else."

"Then it's fine this way." Yami said as she began running the bathwater. "It's a big bath, so we don't need to trouble each other much."

"Bath?-!" Panicked Rito and Tearju as they both looked at Yami in shock, Rito getting a nosebleed as soon as he saw Yami nude.

"Now hold on just a second, Yami!" Rito tried to stop her by grabbing her arms. "We just clean ourselves off with a shower hose and soap. We've never used a tub together." Suddenly, Rito's mind caught up completely with the present and noticed that he was restraining a naked Yami, and not getting hurt.

"Ecchi," Whispered Yami as she grabbed a now very nervous Rito by his arms. "This is very ecchi, and normally I'd be mad," Her hair turned into blades and slashed rapidly at Rito, who recoiled in fear. "But even so, I'm still a girl, and you're my boyfriend," Suddenly, all of Rito's clothes fell off, revealing him unharmed, as well as just revealing him before he covered himself in a panic, and Tearju looked away blushing. "All this time we've been apart, I've wanted to be with you more and more." Saying this, she wrapped Rito in her arms. "I wonder why I've wanted to do this for so long now. At first I just thought that if it was you, it was okay," As she said this, she pulled Rito over to the tub. "Now I'm thinking, that if it's you, I want it." With this, she pulled them both into the tub with a splash.

"Wait a second! What do you two think you're doing?-!" Panicked Tearju as she tried to pull Rito and Yami apart, getting herself soaked in the process.

"Believe me, this isn't my idea!" Struggled Rito as he tried to get out.

"AHHH!" Screeched Yami as her hair turned into blades and slashed wildly, cutting off Tearju's clothes by accident.

"No! Not like this!" Panicked Tearju as she tried to cover her epic breasts. "I wanted Rito to see me, but not like this!"

"You wanted me to see you nude?-!" Questioned Rito worriedly as his continued struggle pulled Tearju into the bath as well.

* * *

**Downstairs - With Ryouko, Yui, Lala, and Mikan**

"They certainly are making a lot of noise," Said Mikan neutrally as the sounds of the struggle reached all the way downstairs. "What do you think they're doing?"

"Something they really shouldn't be doing!" Grunted Yui as she tried to pry herself from Ryouko's arms to stop it. "Will you please let me go?"

"Nope," Denied Ryouko as she held tight. "Remember what Rito said about wanting Tearju in the harem? Well I trust in his judgement to find a way to do it in this situation."

"Aren't you the one who suggested that they take a bath together in the first place?" Asked Yui suspiciously. "Did you know something like this would happen?"

"Well, I was kinda hoping." Shrugged Ryouko. "Tell you what, when the noise begins to die down, then we can go up there and join them. How do you like the sound of that?" She suggested to a blushing Yui.

"What are you thinking?" Asked Yui worriedly. "Whatever is going on in there is something that shouldn't be happening for a long time to come. If we don't put a stop to it now, things could happen that can't be undone!"

"Yes Rito!" Shouted Yami loud enough to be easily heard downstairs. "Yes! More! More!"

This outburst cast a spell of silence over everyone in the room for a few long awkward minutes. The only sound coming from the upstairs bathroom until Lala broke the silence. "Was that Yami-chan?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was." Mikan said, a blush covering her face. As much as she supported Yami's relationship with her brother, to hear her having sex with him was a bit much.

"I had no idea she could ever sound like that," Ryouko said in silent astonishment. "Rito must be really good..." She contemplated this new information quickly, many vivid ideas swarming through her head. "Do you still want to go in there now? Or would you rather wait your turn like I suggested?" She asked Yui.

"Nyaaaa..." Yui mewed quietly as her own mind came up with a few dirty images. "I... well... if we went in there now it would already be too late." She said neutrally. "What I mean to say is... I mean this is shameless... I mean... I wanna make kitties." She admitted with a pout.

"There, there," Reassured Ryouko as she scratched Yui behind the ears. "Don't you feel better now that you've admitted it?" She asked her, to which Yui nodded.

* * *

**Bathroom - With Rito, Tearju, and Yami**

"Rito," Mumbled Yami groggily as she held him tightly on the bathroom floor.

"I know, Yami," Rito gasped as he brushed her hair, noticing a few splotches of blood on the ground that weren't from him. "It was nice."

"You two actually did it," Tearju said in astonishment. "You two actually did it on top of me." Suddenly, the camera panned out, showing Tearju on her back on the floor, Yami lying on her back on top her, and Rito lying on his stomach on top of her, his head sandwiched between Tearju's breasts as his hands massaged them.

"Hey Tearju," Began Rito as he continued massaging Tearju's breasts. "What was that you were saying when I started fucking you?" He asked bluntly, subtlety and decency not high on his priority list right now.

"You mean when I asked you to marry me?" Tearju asked, receiving a nod against her bare breasts as an answer. "I mean just that. Would you let me into your harem?" She asked him, too tired from the sex to ask him any other way.

"Of course," Rito said as he kissed the crown of Yami's head. "I was actually planning to ask you soon if you didn't."

"I'm just worried about how Yami will take it," She said as she stroked her daughter's hair. "I know she's still pretty mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Mom." Yami spoke up breathlessly, startling Tearju and Rito at her choice in words. "After this experience with you and Rito, holding onto an old grudge like that is stupid."

"Yami..." Gaped Tearju in shock, tears forming in her eyes. "Did you just call me... Mom?"

"I did Mother," Yami said as she crawled up between Tearju's breasts and looked her in the eye. "Even though I'm still inexperienced in such things, you, Rito, and I have just shared in the most personal actions people can make." Leaning forward, she captured her mother's lips with her own, much to the shock of both Rito and Tearju. Slowly but surely though, they both began to really get into it, with Rito looking on in embarrassment and arousal. Eventually, they both had to come up for air and separated. "I love you mom," She hugged Tearju gently. "So please... please don't leave me again."

"Yami," Tearju cried, tears flowing down her face freely. "Of course! I'll never leave you again!" She choked up as she hugged both Yami and Rito. "I promise." Suddenly, a dark glow began to emanate from the handcuffs linking Rito and Tearju.

"What is it this time?" Sighed Rito as he held up the cuffs in irritation.

"Ahhh, Rito," Moaned Tearju as her breasts and butt grew to even more ridiculously huge proportions. "I think I know what it's doing~!" She moaned pleasurably as two yellow flowers bloomed on the vine. Once the flowers were all fully bloomed and Tearju's figure had stopped growing, the cuffs vanished and the flowers fell to the floor.

"They're gone," Gaped Rito in surprise as he picked up the vine of flowers. "But how? We didn't sleep with anybody?"

"That depends on your definition of sleeping together." Said Ryouko in a sing-song voice as she, Yui, and Lala let themselves in. "You three certainly seem to be having fun." She smiled slyly.

"Ryouko! Yui! Lala!" Rito panicked as he got up and covered himself with a towel.

"To think that you'd actually go this far," Stared Yui, her face redder than ever before. "To think that this happened... What do you three think you're going to do if Yami and Tearju wind up pregnant?"

"Rito-dono... sex..." Blushed Peke from her perch on Lala's head before she fell off from embarrassment, leaving Lala completely naked.

"Is this that sex stuff you taught me about, Ryouko?" Asked Lala curiously, not even paying attention to her nudity.

"What have you been teaching her about?" Rito asked nervously.

"Nothing a girl her age shouldn't already know about," Ryouko explained as she started stripping off her own clothes, exposing her strong musculature. "Now then, since you're not a virgin anymore, I suppose you won't have any problems with having some fun with me next."

"Hold on just a second!" Yui protested as she began pulling off her own clothes. "I've known him the longest out of any of us! If anyone should go next, it should be me!"

"Yui, are you feeling alright?" Asked Rito worriedly. "And what's that about me knowing you longer? If anything, aside from Tearju, I've known you for the least amount of time of anyone in my harem."

"We met once when we were kids," Explained Yui as she finished undressing, her fur the only thing protecting her dignity now. "Let's just say that you made a very good first impression." She said as she positioned herself on top of Rito, a faint blush still on her face. "Now prepare yourself. This is my first time too... and it's taking me a lot of courage to say this... Rito, let's make kittens!" She blurted out.

"Ara, ara, Yui. This is surprisingly bold for you," Noticed Ryouko as Yui proceeded to essentially rape Rito. "What's gotten into you?"

"I want to be a mother!" Blurted Yui, making Rito twitch in embarrassment. "At first I just thought it was feline instincts, but it's more than that! Ever since puberty started for me, I've been holding it in, placing morals above all else, but not here! Not now!" She insisted as her tail wrapped around Rito's right leg. "To be with a man. To bear children. To be a mother. All this time I've been looking for the right one, and now that he's here I'm not holding back any longer!"

"Yui, I never knew you felt this way." Murmured Rito in surprise as he held her closely. "If I'd known..."

"Well you know now," Said Yui tenderly as she nuzzled his neck. "We're going to make kittens. Lots and lots of kittens. So be gentle with me, alright?"

"258-56-232," Said Yami as she finished measuring her mother. "You've gotten very, very big." She said enviously as she patted her own flat chest self-consciously.

"Well that's going to make it hard for you to function," Ryouko noted. "Do you want me to give you a reduction?"

"No thank you," Denied Tearju as she held up her boobs. "Rito seemed to like them very much. Not to mention that this is part of why I'm with him in the first place. My relationship with Rito, Yami, and the rest of you was helped along by these, and I don't feel like changing a thing."

"Well said," Smiled Ryouko as she, Yami, and Tearju moved over to Rito and Yui. "Hope you have room for a few more, because Yui isn't the only one who wants to start a family." As she said this, she turned back to Lala for a second. "Would you like to get in on this too? As the first girl he confessed to, you should have a place here as well."

Lala, who'd been staring at the scene like it was a slow moving train wreck until now, came to her senses and quietly nodded her head.

"Good, because this is gonna be a big step for all of us." Smiled Ryouko in a predatory grin before she, Tearju, Yami, and Lala all pounced.

* * *

**Downstairs - With Mikan and Peke**

"Honestly," Mikan blushed as she tried to drown out the sounds of sex with the TV, but to little avail. "Don't they know I can hear them from down here?"

"I'm not very fond of the situation either," Peke - in her human disguise - sighed from the recliner, having been snatched from the bathroom by an eavesdropping Mikan. "If anything, I can't help but feel a little jealous of them." She said with a blush.

"Jealous?" Repeated Mikan in shock. "Why on Earth would you be jealous?"

"Well, you see..." Began Peke awkwardly as she scratch her cheek. "Even though I was programmed with emotions, and I know what they all are, there are still some things that I don't fully understand sometimes..." She looked away in uncertainty, but that was all Mikan needed to see.

"Say Peke," She began mischievously. "You wouldn't happen to have a crush on my brother, would you?"

"Crush? Rito? Me?" Panicked Peke as her eyes darted around the room nervously.

"It's fine," Mikan reassured her after letting her worry for a few seconds. "It wouldn't be the first time someone fell for my idiot brother." She sighed as she cradled her head on the sofa's armrest in melancholy.

"...Say, Mikan..." Began Peke hesitantly. "Could it be that you also..." She trailed off, letting Mikan's mind fill in the blanks.

"EHH!" Panicked Mikan as she waved her arms in denial. "D-Don't be ridiculous! Why would I have feeling for my own brother?-! That would be incest!"

"I'm a robot," Peke deadpanned. "Yet as you pointed out, even I have feeling for Rito-dono."

"I guess that's true," Sighed Mikan as she laid down on the couch. "What is it about him, anyway?"

"Lala, Ryouko, Yami, Yui, and Tearju could probably answer that question for us." Peke joked as she jerked her thumb toward the stairs.

"I don't think that I want to ask them right now." Mikan chuckled, her mood lightened slightly by Peke's joke. "They seem preoccupied making my nieces and nephews right now."

"If you had children with Rito-dono, what family term would you classify them as?" Peke asked curiously.

"I'm not sure if there's an actual word for that besides inbred." Mikan sweatdropped. "I'll just wait and see how thing develop before I do anything."

"I believe that there's an old Earth proverb that goes 'Life is what happens when you sit around waiting for it'." Peke said sagely.

"Where did you learn that?" Asked Mikan curiously.

"I do a lot of reading whenever Lala's in the shower or wearing regular clothes." Peke shrugged as she pulled a book out of Lala's book bag. "Human literature is quite a bit more interesting than anything else I've read before. You all have such vivid imaginations."

"Since my dad is a writer, I'll take that as a personal compliment." Smiled Mikan before a very loud meow reverberated throughout the house, putting a buzzkill to their conversation.

"They're really going at it, aren't they?" Asked Peke awkwardly.

"I know," Nodded Mikan tensely. "And by the way, I empathize with you." She said as she continued channel surfing. "I'm also jealous."

* * *

**Meanwhile - On a Spaceship in Earth's orbit**

"Man, how do we keep winding up with all these dead end freight jobs in this remote area?" Asked a stout crab-headed alien of his lanky crab-headed co-worker.

"Because," Sighed the lanky crab-headed alien tiredly. "This backwater planet is such a cesspool of illegal dumping for things no one really wants, that a work related accident can easily be written off on any insurance form, and nobody would even bother to see if the stuff was really cleaned up if it's not much to worry about."

"Yeah, I can see that." Nodded the stout crab-headed alien. "Especially since our track record for transporting goods to their destination is horrible. Is that why our pay is so good even though we screw-up all the time."

"Yep," Agreed the lanky alien. "Our bad luck for these things could really only be put to use in a job like this. If word got out that the stuff we do was semi-intentional, there'd probably be at least a few arrests, so you have to keep quiet about this."

"No problem," Reassured the stout alien. "But while we're on the subject anyway, don't you think it's weird that most of our screw-ups are all for the same reason?"

"And what reason would that be?" Asked the lanky one rhetorically.

Suddenly, a giant blue robot with hot-rod flaming 8-balls and a red convertible for a head zoomed by and accidentally smashed the cargo hold off of the spaceship, sending the cargo hurtling down to the planet.

"That would be it right there." Answered the stout one.

"Oh yeah, that guy." Sighed the lanky one. "Well don't just sit there. Have the computer calculate where the cargo's going to land so we put it on the accident report."

"Roger that," Complied the stout one as he set to work on his task. "Here we go. The computer says it's gonna land in some place called Japan this time. That's weird, usually it always lands in some place called Jersey City."

"I really don't think it matters either way." Replied the lanky one. "As far as the insurance agencies are going to be concerned, it's just another screw-up in a place no one cares about. But still," He said as he looked out the window. "I can't help but feel a little bad for making these innocent people deal with stuff our employers don't want to. Not that those mutagens we lost today are the worst things we've ever dumped here, but I still wouldn't want to be an unwitting victim of them. Especially not an undistilled concentration."

"Do you wanna go clean it up then?" Asked the stout one.

"I don't feel that bad about it." The lanky one quickly backpedaled. "Let's just get back and report this already."

"Roger that!" Agreed the stout one as they rocketed off, leaving their cargo on a crash course towards Japan.

* * *

Alright! Cliffhanger! As I said at the beginning, look forward to Volume 5, starting on Halloween! In the mean time, check back on my profile in a few weeks for something else I have planned. It's not To Love-Ru, but it's something to look forward to all the same.


End file.
